Stay Close Happiness
by Kiseki Arvel
Summary: Berkisah tentang seorang iblis muda yang tak memiliki nama. Ia menjalani hidup di dunia manusia dengan tragis hingga membuatnya membenci manusia. Namun, ia menemukan hal yang berbeda dari seorang manusia yang special untuk dia sampai kematian datang menghampiri. Seorang shinigami yang akan mengajarinya banya hal. Family fic. OC. Chap 8 update
1. Prologue

Kuroshitsuji with all character and story © Yana Toboso

OC and Story Line in this fic © Me

Happy Reading

* * *

Stay Close Happiness

Prologue

"AAAAAA!"

Suara teriakan seorang wanita menggema di salah satu gang yang ada di kota London. Suara yang begitu memilukan walau terjadi hanya sebentar saja. Karena si empunya suara sudah tidak bisa berbicara lagi, melainkan tergeletak berlumuran darah di tanah.

Malam itu, dalam keadaan hujan deras, seorang lagi harus terenggut nyawa dan rohnya. Oleh seorang gadis kecil yang memakai blouse hitam renda-renda, rok selutut yang mengembang berwarna hitam pula dengan hiasan renda-renda putih dan mawar merah tua mengitari bagian bawah rok tersebut. Sepatu mary jones hitam berhiasan mawar merah senada dengan roknya.

Kulit gadis itu berwarna putih pucat. Rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang dan berwarna abu-abu dan berponi, basah oleh air hujan. Matanya berwarna merah menatap mayat itu tanpa ekspresi. Tangannya dipenuhi oleh lumuran darah, begitu pula di sudut bibirnya, ada tetesan darah murni dan segar ya ia jilat kembali.

Air hujan dengan campuran darah wanita itu mengalir menuju selokan, seiring juga gadis itu keluar dari dalam gang itu dan berjalan di lebatnya hujan dan gelapnya malam kota London sambil bersenadung kecil. Senadung yang terdengar menyeramkan sekaligus sedih. Sebuah requiem.

XXXX

Pagi harinya, berita ditemukannya mayat seorang wanita sudah tercantum di halaman depan surat kabar. Dan mayat wanita itu diurus oleh para kepolisian dan Scotland Yard yang bertugas.

"Berita terkini! Kembali di temukan seorang mayat! Mayat tanpa jatung!" teriak seorang anak penjual koran yang menjajakan jualannya Seoran anak kecil berusia sekitar 6 tahun. Berambut pirang dan bermata hijau emerald yang jernih. Pakaiannya kumuh dan seadanya saja. Sejenak, anak itu menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut kelabu berjalan kearahnya. "Nona yang di sana! Apakah anda ingin membeli koran? Ini berita yang sedang hangat!" katanya.

"Boleh... satu saja," ucapnya sambil terseyum lalu menyerahkan keingan uang kepada anak itu. Mata ruby yang indah menatap langsung kearah mata anak itu. Sebuah paras gadis muda yang amat menawan.

"Anda cantik sekali nona," puji anak itu.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucapnya lalu pergi menjauhi anak kecil yang mulai menjajakan korannya lagi. 'Terima kasih kah?' batinnya sambil menyeringai.

_Terima kasih... Khehehehem. Kurasa kalimat itu tidak cocok untukku. Darah merah yang mengalir indah, rasa roh manusia yang kotor... Terima kasih atas semua yang dilakukan para manusia itu. Aku jadi mendapat santapan yang nikmat. Akulah yang Tak Bernama... bisa menikmati dunia yang begitu menyakitkan ini._

Iblis Tak Bernama berjalan di jalanan setapak kota, berusaha membaur dengan para pejalan kaki yang lain. Dengan pakaian yang hitam semua dan sangat khas dengan gaya gothic, tentu tidak akan yang mau memperhatikannya. Iblis Tak Bernama melewati gang yang kemarin malam, tempat ia membunuh dan memakan roh serta jantung korbannya yang kini dipenuhi oleh banyak orang terutama polisi dan inspektur.

"Ini sudah korban ke 7... dan semua korbannya tidak memiliki keterkaitan apa-apa... namun, semua korbannya kehilangan jantung... Pembunuhan ini selalu terjadi di dalam hujan deras di mana semua orang tidak ada yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan... Tapi ada juga beberapa orang yang hilang tanpa jejask... Benar-benar aneh dan rumit," ucap seorang inspektur itu dengan raut wajah sedih. Karena kasus ini sangat sulit untuk mereka.

Iblis Tak Bernama tertawa kecil mendengar inspektur itu. Tidak ada yang tahu sosoknya... dan bila ada saksi mata, ia akan membunuh dan memakan semua tubuh saksi itu hingga tak tersisa.

'Yayaya terserah apa katamu manusia... Khehehehe. Jika aku lapar aku akan makan...' katanya dalam hati. _Hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun..._

_Karena mereka harus membayar apa yang mereka sudah perbuat untukku. Kedua manusia yang seharusnya mengurusku, tapi membuangku dan hampir membunuhku. Aku tidak mau mati begitu saja jadinya ku bunuh mereka._

_Orang yang memungutku, menjadikan aku seperti seorang binatang peliharaan. Merantai leherku dan menyiksaku... Tak bisa dimaafkan sehingga aku mengirimnya ke dalam neraka. Aku tidak bersalah! Tidak salah! Tapi kenapa!_

_Manusia kotor, manusia menjijkan! Jauh lebih menjijkan dari iblis! Dari iblis sepertiku! Apa salahku! Aku tidak bersalah! Mereka yang bersalah!_

Iblis Tak Bernama berhenti sejenak ketika ia mengingat masa lalunya. Masa kecilnya. Ia bukanlah manusia. Melainkan iblis. Keturunan iblis yang entah kenapa bisa terperangkap di dunia manusia. Yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah makan, membunuh, dan berkeliaran pada siang dan malam hari. Sebuah kegiatan yang 'menyedihkan' dan juga membosankan.

Di tengah lamunannya, ia tak sadar bahwa ada seorang laki-laki berlari kearahnya dan menyenggol pundaknya. Iblis Tak Bernama memegang pundaknya lalu melihat laki-laki berjaket coklat dan bertopi berlari sambil membawa sebuah kantong yang dari dalamnya terdengar bunyi gemerincing. Iblis Tak Bernama tahu bahwa isinya pastia dalah uang.

"Berhenti!" Sebuah suara membuat Iblis Tak Bernama terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada anak penjual koran yang tadi. Anak itu mengejar lelaki tadi namun ia terjatuh di jalanan dan lelaki itu menghilang di baling gang. Anak itu berusaha berdiri dengan pakaiannya yang menjadi kotor dan matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Iblis Tak Bernama diam sebentar sebelum mendekati anak itu dan mengusap kepalanya. Wajahnya diusahakan sehangat mungkin untuk bisa membuat anak itu tenang.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya. Anak itu mengangguk. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Nicholas... Nicholas Park," jawab Nicholas. Iblis Tak Bernama tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban dari Nicholas.

"Kenapa aku mengejar lelaki tadi?"

"Dia mengambil uangku... tanpa uang itu aku tidak bisa menyetor kepada atasanku dan aku tidak akan mendapat uang untuk membeli makan..." jawab Nicholas sedih. "Aku sudah tidak punya orang tua dan hidup menumpang di rumah sebuah kakek tua yang baik hati. Aku tidak mau merepotkannya sehingga aku juga bekerja sendiri," jelas Nicholas.

"Apa kau lapar sekarang?" tanya Iblis Tak Bernama. Nicholas menggeleng tanda 'tidak' namun perutnya berkata lain. "Ku tebak kau belum makan dari tadi pagi. Ayo, kita cari makanan. Ku rasa di dekat sini ada restoran yang enak dan juga harganya murah. Kita pikirkan nanti masalah pencopet itu sambil menikmati makanan yang enak," tawarnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Lagipula nama nona siapa?" tanya Nicholas. Iblis Tak Bernama terdiam sejenak.

"Tentu tidak apa-apa. Nicholas... kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan apa saja yang kau mau," jawab Iblis Tak Bernama akhirnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Nicholas tapi hanya dijawab oleh sebuah senyuman. "Baiklah... aku akan memanggil nona dengan Nona Lunam," kata Nicholas.

"Lunam?"

"Karena nona secantik bulan! Lunam dalam latin berati bulan," jawabnya dengan senyuman lebar. Iblis Tak Bernama hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan anak ini. Ia juga tak berpikir untuk memakan jantung dan roh anak kecil ini.

Akhirnya mereka mampir di sebuah restoran yang cukup ramai dan Nicholas memakan nasi kare yang notabene makanan dengan harga yang paling murah. Sementara Iblis Tak Bernama tidak memakan apa-apa hanya menikmati secangkir teh.

"Nona Lunam..." panggil Nicholas. "Anda tidak makan?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang tidak lapar... Kau lanjutkan saja makanmu. Aku yang membayar semuanya. Jadi kau bisa menceritakan bagaimana kejadian kau bisa dicopet oleh lelaki yang tadi?" kata Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Ya... aku sedang menjajakan koran. Tiba-tiba ketika aku lengah, kantung uangku di ambil oleh lelaki itu. Aku tak melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena terhalang topi dan sinar matahari. Aku sudah meminta tolong tapi tak ada yang menolong sehingga aku mengejarnya dan kemudian Nona Lunam tahu sendiri kelanjutannya..." jelas Nicholas.

"Begitukah?"

"Iya..." Nicholas terdiam menatap piring makanannya yang sudah hampir habis. "Hari ini kakek belum makan apa-apa juga. Rasanya aku jadi bersalah..." Raut wajah Nicholas berubah menjadi sedih. Iblis Tak Bernama juga terdiam tak bisa berkomentar. Ini mungkin kali pertama ia bertemu anak manusia seperti dia.

"Di mana rumahmu Nicholas? Aku ingin melihat kakek itu. Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" kata Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Dia sedang sakit. Akan kuantar Nona Lunam ke sana," katanya berniat untuk berdiri.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu. Kau tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya."

"Ah! Baik!" katanya duduk dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Setelah selesai dan Iblis Tak Bernama membayar sejumlah uang yang ia sendiri sejujurnya mendapatkan dari hasil mencuri juga, mereka berjalan menuju rumah yang didiami Nicholas.

Rumah itu terletak cukup jauh dari pusat kota dan cukup terpencil. Sebuah gubuk kecil yang terlihat kumuh. Iblis Tak Bernama sempat berpikir. Dari jarak yang jauh dari kota hingga ke sini adalah suatu hal yang mustahil di tempuh oleh anak kecil seperti Nicholas dan dengan jalan kaki.

"Maaf rumahnya tidak seperti yang Nona Lunam bayangkan. Tapi silahkan masuk," kata Nicholas membukakan pintu untuk Iblis Tak Bernama. Ketika masuk, rumah itu Cuma terdiri dari ranjang yang ditiduri oleh kakek tua, meja makan, tungku perapian dan sebuah lemari tua serta kursi kayu yang sepertinya sudah reot termakan rayap dan usia.

Keduanya kemudian mendekati ranjang yang ditiduri oleh seorang kakek yang terlihat sangat lemah. Kakek itu sedang tidur dan Nicholas serta Iblis Tak Bernama tidak mau mengganggunya. Hanya sekali lihat saja, Iblis Tak Bernama itu tahu bahwa kakek itu akan segera mati.

Iblis Tak Bernama tak terlalu banyak bicara di dalam sana. Pikirannya selalu saja melayang dan tidak fokus. Melihat Nicholas, seorang anak manusia yang berjuang untuk hidup bersama seorang kakek tua. Iblis Tak Bernama berpikir bahwa kehidupan Nicholas jauh lebih baik dari kehidupannya yang dulu dan juga sekarang. Walau ia tahu Nicholas akan menghadapi kesedihan yang mendalam dan hidup sendirian. Setidaknya tidak ada kemungkinan ia akan menjadi pembunuh dan pemakan manusia seperti Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Aku sudah harus pulang... hari sudah sore. Uang yang diambil oleh lelaki itu akan kembali. Malam ini saat jam 12 tepat, bukalah pintu rumahmu. Janji?" kata Iblis Tak Bernama sambil mengusap kepala Nicholas.

"Ta-tapi..." Nicholas berhenti sejenak karena melihat mata Iblis Tak Bernama dalam-dalam lalu mengangguk.

"Anak baik..." ucapnya lalu pergi dari rumah itu.

XXXX

Iblis Tak Bernama berdiri di atas atap sebuah bangunan. Matanya tak hentinya mengawasi seorang pria yang tadi siang sudah menyenggolnya. Pria yang sudah mengambil uang dari seorang anak kecil yang tak berdaya.

Lelaki itu memegang sebuah botol alkohol dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung di jalanan. Iblis Tak Bernama terus mengikutinya hingga akhirnya lelaki itu memasuki sebuah gang sunyi. Iblis Tak Bernama menyeringai kecil dan kini ia berjalan mendekati lelaki itu dari belakang.

"Hei..." panggil Iblis Tak Bernama membuat lelaki itu terkejut bukan main dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Hah? Kau siapa?" katanya setengah mabuk.

"Kau tak ingat? Kau menabrakku tadi siang," jawab Iblis Tak Bernama memasang senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Lelaki itu mengkerutkan keningnya berusaha mengingat tapi tidak bisa. "Ah... dan satu hal lagi. Sepertinya kau telah mengambil barang kepunyaan seorang anak penjual koran tadi siang... Aku hanya memintanya kembali saja."

"Apa katamu! Kau berani denganku! Aku aku bunuh kau!" teriak lelaki itu.

"Aku hanya memintanya dengan baik-baik... atau... dengan terpaksa," Iblis Tak Bernama segera menunjukan mata iblisnya yang sebenarnya. Sebuah mata yang berwana merah muda terang berkilauan di dalam kegelapan.

"Ka-kau... siapa? I-iblis!" kata lelaki itu mulai ketakutan dan berlari. Tapi Iblis Tak Bernama tak akan membiarkannya lepas begitu saja. Dalam hitungan detik, suara teriakan dari lelaki itu dapat didengar begitu memilukan ke seluruh gang.

Pada malam hari tepat jam 12 malam, Nicholas yang sudah mau tidur, terbangun ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu. Dengan cepat, ia membuka pintu kediamannya namun tak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah kantung uang miliknya dan juga 1 kantong obat-obatan dan roti. Dengan senang Nicholas mengambil semuanya dan kembali masuk ke dalam.

Sementara itu, Iblis Tak Bernama duduk di atas sebuah bangunan. Menikmati angin malam yang menerpa wajah dan rambutnya. Hari ini ia sudah mendapatkan makan malam yang paling ia benci. Karena itu, ia hanya memakan roh lelaki tadi tidak bersama jantungnya. Matanya menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang dan sebuah bulan sabit.

Di dalam ketenangan itu, Iblis Tak Bernama mencium sebuah bau yang lain. Bau yang begitu ia kenal sebelumnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia mengikuti bau itu menuju rumah kediaman Nicholas. Dengan cepat, ia mendobrak masuk ke dalam dan melihat seorang Shinigami berambut coklat dan berkacamata full frame berwarna hitam sedang mengamati cinematic record dari tubuh sang kakek. Sementara Nicholas sedang tidur.

"Kau!" teriak Iblis Tak Bernama segera menyergap sang shinigami yang cukup terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Langsung saja Iblis Tak Bernama melempar Shinigami itu keluar melalui jendela. "Kembali roh kakek itu!" teriaknya keras sambil mencekik leher shinigami itu. "Kalau tidak akan kubunuh kau!" ancamnya lagi.

Tapi Shinigami itu mengayunkan katana yang adalah Death Scythe. Dengan singgap Iblis Tak Bernama menghindari serangan tiba-tiba dari Shinigami itu. Shinigami itu bangun dan membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Kukira siapa... ternyata hanya seorang iblis. Kau mengganggu pekerjaanku saja," katanya lagi dengan sombong.

"Kembalikan roh itu!" teriak Iblis Tak Bernama kencang. Matanya benar-benar menyorotkan kemarahan kepada shinigami itu dan bersiap untuk menyerangnya lagi. Tapi sepertinya ancaman dan teriakan dari dia tak ada gunanya untuk si Shinigami yang malah tertawa dengan kelakuan Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Maafkan aku... tapi aku sudah selesai mengambil rohnya. Jadi tidak ada gunanya kau berteriak dan mengancamku. Roh yang sudah keluar dari dalam tubuh tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi.." jawabnya. "Perkenalkan namaku Adrianus Evan. Katakan siapa namamu iblis!"

"Aku tak punya nama."

"Begitu? Iblis yang tak punya nama? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar julukan itu..." Dengan tiba-tiba Adrianus menerjang dan menyerang Iblis Tak Bernama yang bisa menghindar walau Death Scythe itu berhasil mengenai sedikit gaun yang ia pakai.

"Sial... ini satu-satunya pakaian yang aku punya," ucap Iblis Tak Bernama tanpa sadar. "Sepertinya... perbuatanku sudah mengacaukan tugas shinigami sepertimu ya," katanya lagi dengan nada yang mempermainkan.

"Bukan hanya iblis sepertimu saja. Iblis yang lain juga sama saja. Tapi, untuk kasusmu yang sudah mengambil terlalu banyak jiwa manusia itu sudah keterlaluan. Maka setiap Shinigami yang bertemu dengan 'iblis' ini harus bisa membunuhnya," jelas Adrianus.

"Fufu~ kalau begitu kuucapkan selamat untukmu Shinigami-sama.. kau shinigami pertama yang berhasil menemukanku. Tapi aku tidak tahu... ini akan menjadi hari sialmu atau keberuntunganmu."

"Bicaramu sombong sekali!" kata Adrianus segera menyerang Iblis Tak Bernama dengan cepat dan tak memberinya celah untuk menyerang balik hingga ia tersudut di tembok. Ketika Adrianus akan menusukan Death Scythe – nya tepat di perut Iblis Tak Bernama, dengan cepat Iblis Tak Bernama menghindari ke arah sebelah kirinya walau itu membuatnya menunjukan punggungnya kepada musuh yang akan menebasnya dari belakang. Iblis Tak Bernama berbalik dan menangkap katana itu menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan cara dijepit.

'Shinigami ini... kuat sekali...' gumamnya menahan tenaga Adrianus yang terus mendorong katananya agar bisa menebas tubuh Iblis Tak Bernama. Di tambah dengan posisinya berlutut di bawah membuatnya semakin terpojok. Sekuat tenaga Iblis Tak Bernama mengarahkan katana itu ke samping kirinya lalu melepaskannya dengan cepat hingga membentur tanah dan ia sendiri bisa lolos dengan luka goresan di bahunya. Darah segar mulai mengotori gaun hitamnya.

"Kau ini memang keras kepala..." komentar Adrianus melihat Iblis Tak Bernama memegang pundak kirinya yang terluka dan mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah.

"Katana itu bukan katana biasa... baru kali ini aku melihatnya bisa menembus tembok dan tanah..."

"Huh, kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa mau melawan seorang Shinigami. Ini namanya Death Scythe. Dan ini bisa memotong apa saja," jelas Adrianus singkat. Iblis Tak Bernama terdiam. Ia tidak memiliki senjata apapun untuk melawan. Dan posisinya memang sangat buruk saat itu pula. "Bersiaplah!" Adrianus kembali menyerang Iblis Tak Bernama dan kali ini serangannya tepat menusuk bahu kiri Iblis Tak Bernama yang terdorong hingga menuju dinding di belakangnya. Membuat katana itu menancap sepurna di sana dan Adrianus yang terus menusukannya semakin dalam.

"AAAA!" teriak Iblis Tak Bernama kesakitan. Iblis Tak Bernama segera menggengam katana itu kuat-kuat lalu menendang perut Adrianus hingga ia terpental jauh, melepaskan Death Scythe – nya bersama dengan Iblis Tak Bernama. Sekuat tenaga, Iblis Tak Bernama mencabut katana itu dan mengarahkannya kepada Adrianus. "Akan kubuat kau membayar dengan semua yang telah kau lakukan!" katanya mengarahkan ujung katana itu di depan mata shinigami tersebut.

Sebelum Iblis Tak Bernama itu sempat menebas Adrianus, Nicholas terbangun dan memanggil-manggil kakeknya membuat Iblis Tak Bernama berhenti dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rumah Nicholas. Kesempatan emas, Adrianus menendang tangan Iblis Tak Bernama hingga katana itu lepas dari tanganya lalu melarikan diri dari sana.

Keesokan harinya, Nicholas berdiri di atas sebuah makam kecil yang berada di pemakaman umum di kota tersebut bersama dengan Iblis Tak Bernama di sampingnya yang memakai pakaian lain karena gaunnya sudah rusak. Kini ia memakai gaun bergaya yukata gotchic yang memiliki renda-renda merah dan belt yang menghubungkan lengan pakaian itu. Lukanya masih belum sembuh tapi sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi.

Pemakaman yang hanya dihadiri oleh mereka berdua, dan tentu saja yang membayar biaya pemakaman tersebut adalah Iblis Tak Bernama (dengan uang hasil curian juga). Nicholas tak berhenti menangisi kepergian sang kakek.

"Nicholas..." panggil Iblis Tak Bernama itu berlutut di hadapan Nicholas. Mengusap air matanya dengan lembur. "Mulai sekarang... kau dan aku akan tinggal bersama. Akulah yang akan merawatmu..."

"Nona Lunam?" panggil Nicholas sedikit terkejut.

"Dan kau harus tahu satu hal. Aku adalah iblis... bukan seorang manusia. Kau adalah anak manusia yang baik Nicholas. Aku akan menjagamu dari kematian. Kau tak perlu membuat kontrak denganku. Pada dasarnya aku memang tidak bisa membuat kontrak dengan siapapun. Kau mengerti?" kata Iblis Tak Bernama lalu tersenyum kecil dan lembut. 'Kita akan bertemu lagi Shinigami. Pada saat itu aku akan membunuhmu... Adrianus Evan!'

To Be Continue

* * *

Sorry masih prologue...

RnR please. This is my fist fic using new account.

Buat note kenapa saya menggunakan 'Iblis Tak Bernama' karena memang dia tidak punya nama dan Lunam bukan namanya. hohohoho (author gila)


	2. The Shinigami and The Devil

Hi

Chapter two is here

Thx for the review and hope you guys can enjoy this story

Kuroshitsuji with all character and story © Yana Toboso

OC and Story Line in this fic © Me

* * *

Stay Close Happiness

15 tahun telah berlalu. Nicholas tumbuh tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang gagah dan tampan. Tubuh yang sudah lebih tinggi dari Iblis Tak Bernama. Wajah yang bersih dengan rahang yang kuat. Matanya sayu dan menunjukan ketenangan. Rambut coklat itu disisir begitu rapi. Gayanya yang kini khas seorang gentleman.

Ia sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap di tempat percetakan dengan gaji yang dapat mencukupi kehidupan sehari-harinya bersama Iblis Tak Bernama. Ia juga sudah menyewa sebuah apartment kecil dengan uangnya sendiri. Takut-takut bila Iblis Tak Bernama akan membayar sewa tersebut dengan uang hasil curian lagi.

Iblis Tak Bernama sama sekali tidak mengubah wujudnya sama sekali. Tetap sama seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Nicholas. Yang berbeda hanyalah pakaiannya yang terkesan lebih casual dan berwarna dengan blouse ungu dengan kerah yang berenda. Rok selutut dan tidak lupa boot hitamnya. Tentu saja Nicholas tidak memikirkan masalah wujud Iblis Tak Bernama yang tidak berubah. Karena ia sendiri sudah tahu siapa dia yang sebernarnya dan tidak merasa takut.

Dalam 15 tahun terakhir, Iblis Tak Bernama benar-benar mem-protect Nicholas dari apapun. Ia masih tetap membiarkan Nicholas bersama manusia-manusia yang lain. Tapi bila sudah berurusan dengan maut, shinigami, dan orang-orang jahat, Iblis Tak Bernama tidak akan pandang bulu. Walau begitu, kebiasaannya memakan roh manusia tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Setidaknya sebulan sekali ia akan makan roh manusia tanpa diketahui oleh Nicholas.

"Lunam, kau hari ini mau melakukan apa? Berhubung aku hari ini libur," kata Nicholas memandang gadis yang kini lebih pendek darinya. Kebetulan hari itu adalah hari cutinya dari kerja. Dan cuaca cukup cerah berawan. Tidak ada tanda akan turun hujan dan juga tidak panas terik.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Berjalan-jalan saja," jawab Iblis Tak Bernama datar. Keadaan di antara mereka berdua sudah sedikit berubah. Mulai dari gaya bicara Iblis Tak Bernama yang semakin datar dan Nicholas yang sudah tidak menggunakan embel 'Nona' ketika memanggilnya.

"Seperti biasanya ya," kata Nicholas dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Iblis Tak Bernama menatapnya sebentar lalu membuang pandangannya ke tempat lain. Wajahnya seperti diukir sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak mencerminkan emosi. "Sifatmu akhir-akhir ini dingin sekali. Ada apa?" tanya Nicholas yang penasaran.

"Tidak ada. Lebih baik kau jalan yang benar kalau tidak mau menabrak tiang lampu di depanmu," Benar saja kata Iblis Tak Bernama. Nicholas yang tidak melihat tiang lampu itu langsung menabraknya. Nicholas terdiam dan memegangi wajahnya terutama hidungnya yang sangat sakit. Sementara Iblis Tak Bernama menatapnya sambil setengah menahan tawa yang berakhir jadi seringaian. "Benar'kan kataku," ucapnya lagi.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari jauh lebih awal... malah sebelum aku menabraknya," ucap Nicholas menahan sakit. "Aaaagh..." ucapnya lagi. Hidungnya kini mulai mengeluarkan darah. Buru-buru Nicholas mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam sakunya dan mengelap darah tersebut. Sementara itu, Iblis Tak Bernama mengamati langit yang cerah itu lalu mengamati sekelilingnya. Melihat Iblis Tak Bernama begitu gelisah, Nicholas bertanya, "Apakah ada shinigami di sekitar sini?"

Iblis Tak Bernama tentu saja kaget mendengar pertanyaan Nicholas. Memang Nicholas terkadang membahas hal tersebut tapi tidak seterang-terangan di tempat umum. Iblis Tak Bernama tidak menjawab dan menatap sebuah kereta kuda di belakang Nicholas dan langsung menariknya ke pinggir sebelum kereta itu semakin oleng dan akhirnya terguling tak jauh dari mereka.

Banyak orang yang terkejut dengan kejadian tersebut. Kuda yang menarik kereta itu tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan akibat roda kereta yang terlepas dan akhirnya terguling di aspal. Tidak ada pejalan kaki yang terluka. Sang Kusir sudah melompat duluan dari kereta meninggalkan penumpang yang tak terselamatkan.

"Hampir saja..." ucap Iblis Tak Bernama. Tapi segera saja ia mendorong Nicholas untuk masuk ke sebuah toko yang ada di samping mereka ketika laki-laki berjas hitam datang. Rambutnya berwarna hitam sehitam langit malam. Kacamata yang ia gunakan berbentuk oval dengan frame perak tipis yang hampir tak kelihatan. Beberapa manusia yang ada di sana pasti tidak akan menyadari shinigami tersebut.

'Bukan shinigami itu,' batin Iblis Tak Bernama segera menjemput Nicholas dan mengajaknya pergi. Walau matanya masih mengawasi shinigami yang sedang mengambil roh korban tersebut. Merasa dirinya diawasi dan mencium bau iblis, shinigami itu menatap kepergian Iblis Tak Bernama bersama seorang manusia di sebelahnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Keduanya duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Nicholas menghela napas lega dan berterima kasih kepada Iblis Tak Bernama karena ia sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya lagi. Ya lagi. Selama 15 tahun itu, tentu saja nyawa Nicholas sering sekali akan terenggut bila bukan karena Iblis Tak Bernama yang selalu menyelamatkannya. Dan sudah berkali-kali Iblis Tak Bernama mengacaukan Death List shinigami. Ia tahu itu adalah hal yang sangat fatal tapi selama ini ia sudah terbiasa melakukan hal fatal tersebut.

"Entah sejak kapan... aku benar-benar membenci bau shinigami," komentar singkat Iblis Tak Bernama. "Manusia memang lemah... mereka bahkan tidak bisa menghadapi kematiannya sendiri," lanjutnya.

"Kau tak perlu se-sensitive itu'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan di tempat biasa?" ajak Nicholas lembut.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka makan makanan manusia..." jawab Iblis Tak Bernama yang sepertinya tidak didengarkan oleh Nicholas yang malah menarik tangannya pergi. Tak butuh waktu lama ketika mereka sampai di sebuah restoran. Sebuah restoran cukup besar dan padat pengunjung. Bahkan untuk mendapatkan meja, Nicholas dan Iblis Tak Bernama harus berdesak-desakan dulu. Untuk penghematan Nicholas memesan makanan yang paling murah di tempat itu dan Iblis Tak Bernama hanya minum teh saja. "Kau tak pernah berubah..." komentar pelan Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Kau berubah banyak," balas Nicholas setengah mengejek Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Aku hanya menyocokan sifat dewasa untukmu. Tapi kau bersifat seperti anak kecil."

"Ya... mungkin karena hidup manusia itu singkat," kata Nicholas yang hampir saja membuat Iblis Tak Bernama tersedak teh-nya sendiri. Memang benar, bagi dirinya hidup manusia itu bagaikan hanya sejentik jari. Cepat lenyap. "Tapi jangan beranggapan bahwa aku akan meminta kontrak untuk memajangkan hidupku. Hahahaha!" lanjut Nicholas sambil tertawa. Tapi menurut Iblis Tak Bernama itu bukanlah lelucon.

"Aku juga tidak bisa mengikat kontrak kau tahu," ucap Iblis Tak Bernama. Kedunya terdiam sejenak. "Aku memang menjelaskan bahwa aku ini iblis. Tapi sebenarnya... di dalam diriku terdapat sedikit darah manusia yang mengalir. Dan aku cukup berbeda dari iblis yang lain. Dan ini mungkin memalukan..." jelas Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Lunam... aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak peduli siapa kau yang sebenarnya. Menurutku, kau adalah keluargaku yang sangat baik," jawab Nicholas. "Lagi pula apa yang memalukan untukmu?" tanya Nicholas lagi sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi kari ke dalam mulutnya.

"Seorang anak kecil memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan dirinya lebih cepat dari orang dewasa," kata Iblis Tak Bernama yang membuat Nicholas tak mengerti. "Ketika tubuhku terluka berat dan aku bisa saja mati... aku akan kembali seperti anak kecil lagi untuk mempercepat penyembuhan luka. Sayangnya aku tak akan bisa kembali ke wujud dewasa dan seluruh kekuatanku akan tersegel sampai aku selesai menyembuhkan tubuhku secara total. Sikat kata aku seperti anak manusia saja. Seluruh pikiran, kelakuan, sama seperti anak kecil."

"Pada saat itu kau akan sangat manis sekali," goda Nicholas.

"Kau mau kumakan?" ancam Iblis Tak Bernama dengan tatapan serius membunuh membuat Nicholas menggeleng kepalanya cepat dengan keringat dingin bercucuran."Habiskan makanmu dan kita pergi dari sini."

"Baik-baik~" jawab Nicholas mempercepat makannya.

'Aku tak mau kembali seperti itu... Anak kecil yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa...!' batin Iblis Tak Bernama mengepalkan tangannya. Kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang begitu menakutkan. Bersama manusia-manusia yang jauh lebih bisa disebut sebagai iblis. Sepasang orang tua angkat yang hampir saja membunuhnya. Seorang pria yang menangkap anak kecil untuk diperbudak dan diperjual belikan. Iblis Tak Bernama tidak tahu siapa orang tua aslinya dan bagaimana ia bisa terlahirkan di dunia ini. Tercebak di dunia manusia yang kotor. Bahkan kepalanya selalu sakit memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku sudah selesai~" kata Nicholas membuyarkan seluruh pikirannya yang semula. "Habis ini kita mau ke mana? Mungkin nonton film atau..."

"Gadis itu ada di sini," potong Iblis Tak Bernama mengejutkan Nicholas. Lalu Iblis Tak Bernama menunjuk meja di belakang Nicholas tempat seorang gadis muda berpakaian gaun putih yang terdapat renda-renda pink. Rambutnya berwarna strawberry blonde dengan mata safir yang indah. Wajah Nicholas bersemu merah ketika matanya bertatapan dengan gadis itu.

"Ke-kenapa dia ada di sini?" kata Nicholas pelan.

"Dia anak perempuan pemiliki kantor percetakan tempat kau bekerja, bukan? Kau suka dengan dia?" kata Iblis Tak Bernama blak-blakkan membuat Nicholas semakin malu untuk mengakuinya. "Hidupnya tak akan lama..." lanjutnya lagi membuat Nicholas terkejut.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Ada bau kematian membuntuti gadis itu... bau yang sama sebelum kakekmu meninggal dunia," jelas Iblis Tak Bernama dengan datarnya. Suasana kembali hening. Seakan keramaian pengunjung lain tidak bisa menembus keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kakek ya... sudah lama kita tidak berziarah ke makamnya. Bagaimana kalo kita ziarah setelah makan?" ajak Nicholas.

"Kau tak peduli dengan nyawa manusia yang kau sukai?" tanya Iblis Tak Bernama sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban yan diberikan oleh Nicholas.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Hanya saja kalau dibilang sekarang dia pasti akan menganggapku sebagai orang tidak waras. Dia itu tidak percaya dengan tahayul. Hantu dan sebagainya. Seorang wanita yang menggunakan akal sehat dan logika," jelas Nicholas setengah berbisik. Iblis Tak Bernama mendengarkannya dengan raut wajah sedikit ditekuk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta pada manusia membosankan itu? Selera manusia memang aneh," komentar Iblis Tak Bernama yang hanya disugui cengiran oleh Nicholas. Tapi tiba-tiba bau kematian yang dicium oleh Iblis Tak Bernama semakin kuat. Bahkan ada disekitarnya. Tapi bukan hanya satu bau itu saja. Bau yang lain. Bau shinigami? Dan juga... bau gas?' batin Iblis Tak Bernama waspada. Tapi lalu ia segera menarik tangan Nicholas keluar dari gedung tersebut.

"A-ada apa Lunam?" tanya Nicholas sambil setengah berlari keluar dari restoran itu. Iblis Tak Bernama tidak menjawab apa-apa hanya terus menariknya keluar. Pelarian mereka sedikit terhambat dengan penuh sesaknya restoran tersebut. Jarak antara satu meja dan meja yang lain tak terlalu jauh.

"Hei! Mau ke mana kalian! Bayar dulu makanan kalian!" teriak sang pemilik restoran ketika melihat Iblis Tak Bernama dan Nicholas keluar dari sana. Tapi kemudian, sang pemiliki yang tidak menyadari tabung gas miliknya bocor dan menyalakan api kompor sehingga ledakan yang dasyat tidak dapat dihindari. Untungnya saja, Iblis Tak Bernama dan Nicholas sudah berada di luar restoran.

"Merunduk!" perintah Iblis Tak Bernama mendorong jatuh Nicholas dan menindihnya untuk melindungi dari serpihan kaca, api, dan panas. Nicholas cukup terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Hari ini memang adalah hari maut untuk mereka.

Dalam sekejab saja, restoran yang cukup besar itu sudah dilahap oleh api. Banyak teriakan orang-orang tersebar di mana-mana. Bahkan ada korban yang berlari di jalanan dengan tubuh terbakar. Suasana dalam sekejab berubah menjadi kekacauan yang parah. Banyak orang-orang yang berusaha untuk memadamkan api atau-pun menyelamatkan siapapun yang selamat. Dan tentu saja, gadis yang disukai oleh Nicholas sudah mati terpanggang hidup-hidup.

"Ini menjawab pertanyaanmu?" kata Iblis Tak Bernama mulai bangun dari posisinya yang menimpa tubuh Nicholas. Nicholas mengangguk ringan tanda 'iya' dan juga ikut bangun.

"Kau sendiri tak apa-apa Lunam?" tanya Nicholas ketika melihat pakaian yang menutupi punggung Iblis Tak Bernama terkoyak memperlihatkan kulit putih Iblis Tak Bernama yang melepuh dan terluka akibat terkena panas api yang menyembur keluar secara langsung tadi.

"Jangan pedulikan aku... ini bukalah masalah," jawab Iblis Tak Bernama. Ia kembali mencium bau shinigami. Shinigami yang sama ketika mengambil roh korban kecelakaan kereta kuda yang tadi dan juga bau shinigami yang amat dia kenal. Mata Iblis Tak Bernama segera menoleh ke dalam kobaran api yang berada di dalam restoran tersebut. Di tengah-tengahnya berdiri seorang pria yang sama seperti 15 tahun yang lalu. 'Adrianus Evan!' batin Iblis Tak Bernama cukup terkejut.

"Lunam?" panggil Nicholas ketika menyadari bahwa Iblis Tak Bernama terdiam cukup lama. "Kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini..." lanjutnya lagi. Iblis Tak Bernama menatap wajah khawatir dari Nicholas dan mengangguk pelan lalu pergi bersamanya. Pulang ke apartemen mereka.

Sementara itu Adrianus yang sedang menjalani pekerjaannya menyeringai kecil ketika memikirkan Iblis Tak Bernama itu. Lalu datanglah shinigami yang satunya lagi dengan angkuh. Bahkan tak ragu ia menginjak mayat-mayat yang sudah gosong tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai bangunan yang semula adalah sebuah restoran.

"Adrianus... gadis yang itu?" katanya.

"Kau melihatnya juga? Iblis yang tak mempunyai nama itu... Yang telah mengacaukan death list selama lebih dari 20 tahun ini. Korbannya juga semakin banyak saja. Tidakah kau berpikir demikian Gilberth Joseph?" jelas Adrianus.

"Undertaker-sama sudah mendengar hal ini?" tanya Gilberth dengan wajah stoic tak beremosi. Adrianus tertawa pelan.

"Shinigami lagendaris seperti dia pasti akan lebih cepat mendengar kabar seperti ini."

"Lalu manusia itu..."

"Nicholas Ethan... kehilangan orang tua ketika masih kecil. Kemudian diasuh di sebuah panti asuhan tapi melarikan diri dan hidup sendirian di jalanan sebelum bertemu dengan seorang kakek tua yang mengadopsinya. Bekerja sebagai penjual koran lalu bertemu dengan iblis itu dan tinggal bersamanya setelah kematian sang kakek hingga sekarang. Ia bekerja di sebuah tempat percetakan. Seharusnya sudah meninggal hari ini karena kecelakaan kereta kuda tapi gagal, lalu lolos dari ledakan gas ini..." jelas Adrianus.

"Ya... aku seharusnya mengambil roh orang itu tadi pagi. Tapi ia terselamatkan dan iblis itu tidak mau melepaskannya sedikitpun. Tidak ada catatan dia mengikat kontrak dengan dia," ucap Gilberth melihat Adrianus membakar death list miliknya dalam kobaran api.

"Setengah iblis tidak bisa mengikat kontrak dengan manusia. Mereka hanya bisa makan dan panjang umur. Jauh lebih lemah dari kita dan iblis yang lain. Hanya segelintir mahluk rendah saja!" Adrianus berkata dalam nada kemarahan yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. "Kita beritahukan kejadian ini pada Undertaker-sama. Mungkin setelah ini... kita harus membunuhnya."

XXXX

Nicholas keluar dari kamar mandinya dan menatap tubuh Iblis Tak Bernama yang duduk di kursi. Dalam posisi seperti itu, Iblis Tak Bernama tertidur. Nicholas terseyum kecil melihat hal itu lalu mengambil sebuah selimut kecil dan menyelimuti tubuh Iblis Tak Bernama. Ia tak mau membangunkan Iblis Tak Bernama. Lagi pula, ini juga hal yang langka karena Iblis Tak Bernama jarang tidur dan hanya tidur bila ia benar-benar terlalu lelah.

Tapi selalu saja tidurnya yang lelap terganggu oleh sebuah mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang merupakan ingatannya di masa lalu.

_Ia berdiri di balik pintu kayu itu. Seorang anak kecil berpakaian daster putih. Ia Menatap kedua orang dewasa yang sedang berbicara. Wajah mereka tertutup oleh bayangan dari api yang menyala di atas lilin. Yang seorang adalah pria dan seorang lagi adalah wanita._

"_Kita sudah tidak bisa lagi memelihara anak itu! Kau tau sendiri siapa dia yang sebenarnya bukan!?" teriak pria itu dengan keras membuat Iblis Tak Bernama mundur sedikit dari pintu tapi akhirnya maju lagi untuk melihat lebih jelas. "Ini semua salahmu karena membawa anak itu ke rumah ini!"_

"_Kenapa kau menyalahkanku! Dia nampak normal seperti bayi yang lain saat pertama kali aku melihatnya! Tapi siapa tahu bahwa dia akan membunuh 3 orang anak tetangga! Usianya juga baru 3 tahun!" teriak yang wanita tidak mau disalahkan._

'_Bukan salahku! Mereka yang memulainya...' batin Iblis Tak Bernama menggenggam erat pintu sambil berusaha menahan air mata. 'Mereka yang memulai duluan...' ucapnya lagi._

"_Aku tidak mau melihat anak itu lagi! Kita buang saja dia!" kata pria itu lagi. "Atau tidak... kita bunuh dia saja! Di mana anak itu sekarang!" Pria itu segera bangkit dari kursi dan mengambil kapak yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Melihat hal itu Iblis Tak Bernama segera berlari menjauhi pintu dan bersembunyi di dalam lemari. "Di mana dia!"_

"_Seharusnya dia ada di sini. Apa dia kabur karena mendengar kita?" ucap sang wanita. "Suaramu terlalu keras hingga membuatnya takut dan kabur!"_

"_Sekarang kau menyalahkanku!?" _

_Iblis Tak Bernama mengitip sedikit dari balik celah lemari. Tapi tanpa sengaja gerakannya menimbulkan suara berdenyit dan akhirnya, persembunyiannya ketahuan. Langsung saja pria itu dengan amarah yang memuncak menarik rambut Iblis Tak Bernama dan menyeretnya di lantai._

"_Lepaskan aku! Ampuni aku! Otou-san!" teriak Iblis Tak Bernama meronta kesakitan sambil menangis. "Kumohon! Aku tidak akan ulangi lagi! Aku akan jadi anak yang baik!" katanya lagi memohon terus. "Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" kini Iblis Tak Bernama berteriak kepada wanita itu untuk menolongnya. Tapi apa yang dilakukan wanita itu hanya menatapnya saja._

"_Mati saja kau anak iblis!" teriak pria itu lalu berusaha untuk menebas kepala Iblis Tak Bernama._

"_TIDAAAKKK!"_

Iblis Tak Bernama terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Keringat dingin bercucuran deras dari keningnya. Napasnya semakin lama semakin memburu tak bisa ia kontrol. Dengan tangan yang menggigil, ia memegangi kepalanya yang mulai sakit. Ingatan dan mimpi itu selalu saja berhasil membuat dirinya kacau dan seakan bisa menjadi gila karenanya.

Ketika ia sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri, ia baru menyadari bahwa hari sudah malam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Hanya cahaya rembulan saja yang menerangi kamar apartemen kecil itu dan Nicholas yang sedang tertidur pulas menghadap dinding.

'Jika aku bisa membunuh diriku sendiri... pasti sudah kulakukan dari dulu...' pikir Iblis Tak Bernama sejenak. 'Tapi itu mustahil... dan aku harus terus hidup di dalam waktu yang membeku ini...'

Sementara itu di dunia Shinigami

Adrianus bersama Gilberth berjalan di koridor gedung yang semuanya berwarna putih dengan hiasan poster untuk cek mata di dinding. Walau hari sudah malam, kesibukan masih dapat terasa di sana. Banyak shinigami yang kerja lembur ataupun mendapat shift malam.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di ujung koridor di mana sebuah pintu putih dengan gagang emas berada. Adrinus mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut sebelum membukanya. Ruangan di balik pintu itu memang sangat luas dengan banyak rak-rak buku yang sebenarnya adalah cinematic record. Di tengahnya duduk seorang shinigami lagendaris dengan death scythe-nya terletak di sampingnya.

"Kami datang untuk memberikan informasi," kata Adrianus berdiri tak jauh dari meja kerja Undertaker. Mata hijau Undertaker menatap Adrianus dari sela kacamatanya. Undertaker yang awalnya sedang memeriksa beberapa kertas segera meletakan kertasnya di atas meja lalu menatap Adrianus dan Gilberth dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya..." kata Undertaker.

"Jadi?"

"Tapi aku masih belum mau mengambil tindakan sebelum melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri," kata Undertaker berdiri dari kursinya lalu mengambil death scythe-nya. Berjalan melewati Adrianus dan Gilberth tanpa suara. "Antarkan aku kepadanya... kalian tahu di mana dia bukan~?" lanjutnya.

"Baik! Undertaker-sama," jawab Gilberth dan Adrianus.

To Be Continue

* * *

Undertakernya masih blom beraksi

Sorry for typo and very late update. Karena urusan sekolah dan modem yang akan segera jatuh tempo... update hanya bisa dilakukan minimal paling lambat 1 minggu sekali atau lebih bila benar-benar tidak bisa. Laptop juga sedang error

Thank you for your visit and review please


	3. For Your Sake

Kuroshitsuji with all character and story © Yana Toboso

OC and Story Line in this fic © Me

Happy Reading

* * *

Stay Close Happiness

Iblis Tak Bernama duduk termenung di atas atap bangunan apartemen yang mereka tinggali. Matanya terus saja menatap langit malam yang gelap. Bulan dan bintang-bintang pada malam itu tidak menampakan diri. Cuaca menjadi mendung dan lembab. Iblis Tak Bernama tahu bahwa sebentar lagi akan hujan tapi ia tak peduli. Ia juga sudah terbiasa kehujanan. Asalkan tidak kembali ke wujud anak-anaknya, ia tak akan terkena flu.

'Apakah.. aku bisa bersama dengan Nicholas selamanya?' pikir Iblis Tak Bernama. Ia sangat menyayangi Nicholas. Rasa sayang sebagai keluarga. Bagi dirinya, Nicholas adalah kebahagiaan yang ia cari selama ini. 'Bau kematian terus saja ada di dekatnya... apa yang harus kulakukan... Hidup manusia sudah singkat dan aku tak mau hidupnya diperpendek lagi...' batinnya lagi tertunduk.

Beberapa lama ia terdiam di sana akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun dari atap itu langsung ke jalanan. Iblis Tak Bernama berjalan menjauhi bangunan apartemen tersebut menuju sebuah pertigaan yang berada di dekatnya. Ia berhenti dan menunggu sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Matanya terus menatap ke bawah dalam kehampaan yang sangat. Ia tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Seluruh pikirannya kosong.

Ketika Iblis Tak Bernama mengangkat kepalanya, ia terkejut dengan pria yang memakai cloth hitam berdiri bersandar di dinding bangunan yang ada di depannya. Sorang pria tinggi berambut silver panjang dan mengenakan kacamata kotak berframe silver.

"Kupikir kau tak akan menyadari keberadaanku..." kata Undertaker.

'Siapa dia? Aku tidak mencium baunya barusan...' batin Iblis Tak Bernama cukup terkejut.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Undertaker sambil berjalan mendekati Iblis Tak Bernama. Ia berhenti tepat di depannya lalu berlutut dihadapannya. Ia sengaja melakukan hal itu agar kepalanya bisa sepantaran atau sedikit lebih rendah dari Iblis Tak Bernama dan bisa melihat wajah iblis itu lebih jelas. Bisa dimaklumi bahwa wujud Iblis Tak Bernama hampir sama dengan gadis berusia 9 sampai 12 tahun.

"Aku tidak punya nama..." jawab Iblis Tak Bernama pelan. Matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata Undertaker. Iblis Tak Bernama menyipitkan matanya untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas rupa kornea mata Undertaker lalu melangkah mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah terkejut. "Shi-shinigami!?" teriak Iblis Tak Bernama menyadari siapa Undertaker yang sebenarnya.

"Wah wah~ kau bisa tahu dengan hanya melihat mataku? Padahal aku sudah menyembunyikan bauku dengan sempurna dari iblis sepertimu. Tapi memang... mata shinigami memiliki ciri khas tersendiri..." kata Undertaker.

"Mau apa kau!" teriak Iblis Tak Bernama bersikap siaga. Siapa tahu ia akan menerima serangan dari Undertaker. Matanya tak berhenti mengawasi Undertaker yang memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku cloth yang ia pakai.

"Tenanglah. Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk berkelahi denganmu. Hanya berjalan-jalan saja~" kata Undertaker.

"Bohong!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku pembohong~?" balas Undertaker.

"Pembohong tahu pembohong!" jawab Iblis Tak Bernama semakin siaga.

"Dan kau mengakuinya..." Dengan begitu, Undertaker mengeluarkan death scythe-nya lalu dengan cepat menebas tubuh Iblis Tak Bernama walau berhasil dihindari olehnya. "Gerakanmu lincah juga~ Bagaimana kalau ini?" Iblis Tak Bernama terkejut ketika menyadari Undertaker sudah ada di belakangnya.

'Cepat sekali!?' batin Iblis Tak Bernama tidak menyangka. Dengan satu tangan, Undertaker mencekik leher Iblis Tak Bernama dari belakang lalu tangan yang memegang death scythe itu mengarahkan pisau sabitnya di leher Iblis Tak Bernama. Tentu saja Iblis Tak Bernama memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Percuma saja..." ucap Undertaker makin memperkuat cekikan di leher Iblis Tak Bernama seakan ia bisa saja memutuskan leher tersebut. Iblis Tak Bernama akhirnya mengambil tindakan cepat dengan menggigit lengan berbalut kain itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan berhasil membuat Undertaker melepaskannya lalu melangkah melangkah mundur. Iblis Tak Bernama jatuh terduduk di aspal dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau mau apa...!?" ucap Iblis Tak Bernama dengan suara serak sebelum ia kembali terbatuk-batuk.

"Itu rahasia~" jawab Undertaker dengan nada mempermainkan membuat Iblis Tak Bernama terdiam lalu segera berlari pergi darinya. Undertaker sendiri tidak mengejar ke mana Iblis Tak Bernama pergi. Tak Lama kemudian, Adrianus datang.

"Kenapa anda membiarkannya pergi?" tanya Adrianus.

"Tidak apa... Kita akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu yang amat singkat. Tak perlu buru-buru..." jawab Undertaker tidak ditanggapi ulang oleh Adrianus. "Kau lakukan saja tugasmu yang lain. Iblis itu biar aku saja yang mengurus..." lanjutnya lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Adrianus. Adrianus hanya menatap kepergiam Udertaker dengan tatapan tajam dan sinis. Sepertinya ia sudah memiliki rencana lain.

Iblis Tak Bernama masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya sedikit kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara hentakan yang cukup besar dan berhasil membangunkan Nicholas yang awalnya tertidur nyenyak.

"Ada apa Lunam?" tanya Nicholas sambil mengucek matanya dan menguap ringan. Tapi tatapannya segera serius dan khawatir melihat kondisi Iblis Tak Bernama yang cukup berantakan. Tubuhnya sedikit basah oleh keringat dingin. Wajahnya jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ia tak bisa menormalkan pernapasannya. "Lunam?" panggil Nicholas lagi.

"Tidak ada... jangan pedulikan aku. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Iblis Tak Bernama menutup pintu dengan pelan.

"Kau habis dari mana?" tanya Nicholas lagi.

"Berjalan-jalan... menikmati udara malam," kata Lunam lagi berjalan mendekati Nicholas dan duduk di sampingnya. "Tidurlah lagi... kau harus menghadiri acara pemakaman gadis yang kau sukai besok..."

Hujan-pun turun dengan cukup deras. Tetes-tetes air hujan menampar kaca jendela dengan ganasnya. Bunyi guntur dan kilatan cahaya bisa terdengar bersamaan. Cuaca bertambah dingin terutama di ruangan tersebut.

Nicholas tidak berkata apa-apa tapi mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Iblis Tak Bernama lalu merangkulnya sambil menepuk pelan pundak iblis itu. Senyuman hangat terkembang dari bibirnya.

"Kau tahu... pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu... aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku. Keluargaku. Jika ada masalah yang ingin kau bicarakan aku siap mendengarnya. Apapun itu..."

"Aku..."

"Jika kau khawatir bahwa suatu saat nanti aku akan mati, aku akan terus hidup untukmu. Meskipun aku sudah tiada," potong Nicholas.

"Apa maksudmu! Kau tak takut dengan kematian!? Kau sudah gila ya! Apa kau ingin mati!?" teriak Iblis Tak Bernama sambil berdiri menatap Nicholas dengan penuh tanda tanya dan ketidakpercayaan. Tapi Nicholas hanya terseyum saja.

"Suatu hari nanti.. aku juga akan mati. Cepat atau lambat dari sekarang. Tapi... aku akan selalu hidup di sini..." katanya sambil menyentuh dada Iblis Tak Bernama. "Selalu di dalam hatimu..."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku sampai melupakanmu! Bagaimana kalau hatiku rusak tidak bisa digunakan lagi! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau hal itu!" Iblis Tak Bernama sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi yang membeludak di dalam dirinya. Air matanya mengalir deras, berjatuhan di atas lantai kayu yang dingin.

"Lihat! Siapa yang sekarang jadi anak kecil?" ucap Nicholas menyentuh pipi Iblis Tak Bernama dan berusaha menghapus air matanya. "Aku berjanji akan selalu hidup," ucapnya lagi sambil menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi Iblis Tak Bernama.

'Kau tahu betapa aku sangat menyayangimu Nicholas... Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bisa hidup sepanjang yang aku bisa. Akan kulakukan apapun... apapun... meski nyawaku taruhannya.'

XXXX

Keesokan harinya, Nicholas bersama banyak orang berkumpul di sebuah tempat pemakaman mengelilingi peti mati yang berisi jasad gadis yang disukai oleh Nicholas dan juga putri bos tempat ia bekerja. Raut kesedihan nampak begitu jelas di wajah Nicholas dan semua yang hadir di sana. Bukan hanya acara pemakaman gadis itu saja, melainkan banyak sekali acara pemakaman pada hari itu.

Ketika suasana tempat pemakaman tersebut sudah sepi, Nicholas menghampiri Iblis Tak Bernama yang berdiri termenung di depan sebuah batu nisan yang sudah tua. Nicholas menepuk sebentar bahu Iblis Tak Bernama lalu meletakan setangkai bungan mawar putih di depan batu tersebut. Itu adalah batu nisan mendiang kakek tua yang sudah pernah merawat Nicholas hingga menjelang ajalnya sebelum bertemu dengan Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Lama sekali..." ucap Iblis Tak Bernama memecah keheningan. Nicholas tidak menjawab tapi ikut memandangi batu nisan tersebut. Sejenak angin dingin berhembus menerbangkan beberapa daun kering kepada mereka.

"Musim dingin sudah dekat sepertinya..." kata Nicholas.

"Ya..." jawab Iblis Tak Bernama. "Ayo kita pergi..." katanya lagi lalu keluar berbalik pergi diikuti oleh Nicholas.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang..." jawaban Iblis Tak Bernama membuat Nicholas terkejut. "Aku merasa bahwa dirimu saat ini sedang tidak aman... karena itu ku mohon kau untuk mengerti," Iblis Tak Bernama berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap Nicholas langsung ke matanya. Nicholas bisa melihat kesedihan dengan jelas dari mata ruby tersebut. "Aku selalu benci pemakaman... aku selalu benci tempat ini... berpikir bahwa suatu hari tubuhmu akan dikubur di bawah tumpukan tanah bersama cacing dan belatung... Ketika kau sudah tidak bisa melihatmu lagi... Saat itu aku... akan sangat... merasa bersalah..."

"Kenapa? Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku..."

"Jangan berbohong di hadapanku! Aku lebih mengetahui persoalan hidup dan mati! Setidaknya... pada saat nyawamu akan dicabut... aku ingin bisa bersamamu dalam waktu yang lama... bukan seperti ini! Kau adalah kebahagian yang selama ini kucari. Sebuah keluarga yang akhirnya aku bisa dapatkan... Aku bahkan sudah mengaggapmu sebagai saudaraku sendiri!" Nicholas terdiam tapi akhirnya ia mendekati Iblis Tak Bernama lalu berlutut di hadapannya.

"Aku akan selalu hidup di dalam hatimu... ingatanmu..." kata Nicholas lagi. "Aku tahu ini akan menyakitkan tapi terimalah kenyataan... Aku tahu kau pasti bisa," Kini giliran Iblis Tak Bernama yang bukam. Ia tak mengerti perkataan Nicholas sama sekali.

'Benar juga... aku selama ini tidak mengerti apa yang telah aku perbuat dan aku katakan... Sayang? Keluarga? Kebahagiaan? Hati?' batin Iblis Tak Bernama bertanya-tanya. 'Selama ini aku selalu meneriakan kata sayang di depan Nicholas. Aku melindunginya dan merawatnya.'

"Lunam? Kita jadi pulang?" tanya Nicholas lembut. Iblis Tak Bernama mengangguk pelan lalu keduanya berjalan berbarengan. Sejenak, Iblis Tak Bernama menatap wajah Nicholas yang berjalan di sampingnya.

'Manusia yang satu ini sudah merubah hidupku...' Iblis Tak Bernama kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah pohon tua yang sudah mati di mana Gilberth berdiri mengawasi gerakan mereka berdua. 'Beri aku waktu sedikit lagi untuk bisa bersamanya... Hanya sedikit lagi...' Iblis Tak Bernama menggertakan gigi-giginya dengan keras sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Gilberth yang melihat hal itu menyeringai sedikit lalu pergi dari sana. Ia kemudian berjalan di tengah keramaian lalu mengunjungi sebuah taman di mana Undertaker sedang duduk memandangi air mancur.

"Ada berita lain?" kata Undertaker tanpa melihat Gilberth.

"Seperti biasa. Di mana Adrianus?" tanya Gilberth.

"Bunuh diri..." jawab singkat Undertaker membuat Gilberth hampir spot jantung. "Sudah kubilang padanya untuk bersabar dan mengamati iblis itu. Walau ia hanya setengah iblis, kekuatannya cukup besar untuk bisa melawan shinigami. Kita lihat saja nanti malam... Lagi pula~ aku juga tidak dalam keadaan terburu-buru."

"Saya mengerti... Undertaker-sama," kata Gilberth sebelum melihat sosok Undertaker yang sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. 'Iblis yang merepotkan,' batin Gilberth. 'Dan shinigami yang bodoh.'

XXXX

Adrianus berdiri di atas atap bangunan di depan apartemen kediaman Iblis Tak Bernama bersama Nicholas. Malam itu bulan purnama bercahaya sangat terang sehingga tidak menyembunyikan sosok Adrianus dari mata sang iblis.

Iblis Tak Bernama yang berdiri di dekat jendela ruangan apartemennya menatap lurus menusuk ke dalam mata Adrianus yang tidak dihiraukan sama sekali. Ia menyuruh Nicholas untuk tetap diam di tempatnya tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Kalau kau berjanji untuk tetap hidup, maka diam!" perintah Iblis Tak Bernama. Nicholas mengangguk pelan sebelum melihat Iblis Tak Bernama membuka jendela lalu meloncat keluar dari sana. "Turun kau shinigami keparat! Aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri! Bahwa kali kedua aku bertemu denganmu aku akan membunuhmu! Kali ini aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!" teriak Iblis Tak Bernama dengan matanya yang bercahaya. Gigi taringnya juga memanjang dan semakin tajam. Kuku-kuku yang di cat hitam tambah panjang dan meruncing.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Adrianus turun dari atap itu lalu mengeluarkan katananya yang dari saya* hitam itu yang ia buang entah ke mana. Nicholas yang masih berada di kamar apartemennya, melihat perkelahian antara Adrianus dan Iblis Tak Bernama dari balik jendela kamarnya.

Iblis Tak Bernama berkali-kali menahan serangan dari Adrianus yang menyerang dengan brutal dan tidak memberikan Iblis Tak Bernama celah untuk menyerang. Iblis Tak Bernama mendapatkan celah untuk menyerang ketika berhasil menghindari tebasan death scythe Adrianus dengan cara menunduk. Dengan cepat, ia memukul perut Adrianus dengan keras sehingga membuatnya terpental menembus dinding bangunan di belakangnya.

"Lunam..." panggil Nicholas pelan karena rasa khawatir. Namun tiba-tiba, Nicholas yang lengah dibekap oleh Gilberth dari belakang. Iblis Tak Bernama yang akan menyerang Adrianus lagi terhenti ketika merasakan kehadiran Gilberth.

"Nicholas?" Iblis Tak Bernama akan segera kembali ke tempat Nicholas sebelum sebuah katana melesat ke arahnya dan menancap di dinding yang berada di sampingnya dan itu membuat Iblis Tak Bernama terhenti untuk melihat Adrianus yang berlari lalu memukul dengan kencang pipi Iblis Tak Bernama hingga membuatnya tersungkur di aspal.

"Pertarungan kita belum selesai...! Kau mau lari ke mana!" teriak Adrianus menarik kembali death scythe-nya sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Iblis Tak Bernama masih tersungkur di tanah menatap lurus ke arah Adrianus sambil meludahkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Dan di bagian Nicholas.

Nicholas masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekikan tangan Gilberth yang kuat sampai akhirnya ia menggunakan kepalanya untuk membentur hidung Gilberth dengan kuat hingga membuat shinigami itu mundur memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Aku yakin sakitnya sama dengan menabrak tiang lampu!" ucap Nicholas setengah meledek. Gilberth menatap Nicholas dengan tajam dan tanpa banyak bicara mengeluarkan death scythe-nya yang berupa hidden blade dari kedua lengan bajunya. Melihat Gilberth datang menyerangnya, Nicholas segera menghindar sekuat dan secepat mungkin walau Gilberth melukai pipi kanannya. Nicholas kemudian melemparkan kursi kayu ke Gilberth namun berhasil di belah menjadi 2 olehnya dan ini membuat Nicholas panik.

Kembali lagi kepada Iblis Tak Bernama yang lagi-lagi harus mati-matian menghindari Adrianus. Keningnya sudah mengeluarkan darah dan mengalir menutupi matanya. Tenaganya sudah terkuras sangat banyak. Di lain pihak, Adrianus tak jauh beda dari Iblis Tak Bernama. Bahkan kaca matanya mengalami sedikit keretakkan.

'Bagaimana ini... dia cepat sekali...' batin Iblis Tak Bernama menahan katana itu dengan telapak tangannya. 'Tapi seharusnya ada kelemahannya bukan!?' ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ide di pikirannya. Iblis Tak Bernama segera menendang wajah Adrianus ke atas sehingga kacamatanya lepas. 'Kena kau!' Dengan begitu, Iblis Tak Bernama kembali menendang perut Adrianus yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan death scythe-nya.

"Sial! Kacamataku!" ucap Adrianus berusaha berdiri tapi ia sudah tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Iblis Tak Bernama berjalan mendekati Adrianus sambil menginjak hancur kacamata itu dan mengambil death scythe. Ia menginjak tubuh Adrianus dan akan menusuk lehernya, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara pecahan kaca. Sontak Iblis Tak Bernama menoleh ke belakang dan menyaksikan Nicholas terjun bebas dari lantai 3 kamar apartemen mereka.

"NICHOLAS!" teriak Iblis Tak Bernama menjatuhkan death scythe itu dan berlari berusaha menangkap tubuh Nicholas. Mata Nicholas terpejam karena ia merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat lalu muntah darah. Belum sempat Iblis Tak Bernama melihat keadaannya dengan jelas, Gilberth menyerang keduanya dari arah atas. Spontan Iblis Tak Bernama menghindar sehingga death scythe Gilberth menancap di aspal dan membuat retakkan dan berlubang di aspal tersebut.

"Kau menyedihkan sekali Adrianus..." komentar singkat Gilberth.

"Diam kau!" maki Adrianus berdiri. Gilberth segera memberikannya kacamata cadangan yang ia bawa. Dengan ini, Adrianus dapat melihat lagi dengan jelas. "Iblis brengsek! Akan segera kuhabisi nyawamu lalu akan kubawa pria itu ke dalam tidur abadi!" teriak Adrianus dengan penuh emosi.

'Jika terus begini... Nicholas benar-benar akan terbunuh! Aku tak bisa membiarkannya!' batin Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Lu.. nam.." panggil Nicholas. Ia segera bangun dari pelukan Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Kau masih bisa berdiri?" tanya Iblis Tak Bernama cukup terkejut."Kalau begitu... larilah! Sekuat tenaga lari dari sini! Aku akan menghabisi mereka berdua sendirian!" ucap Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Apa!? Tapi..."

"Tepati janjimu bahwa kau akan terus hidup," potong Iblis Tak Bernama. "Pergi... dan bersembunyilah sampai aku datang menemukanmu. Aku tak akan mati semudah itu di tangan mereka," Nicholas mengangguk lalu segera pergi dari sana.

"Akan ku kejar dia," ucap Gilberth tapi dihalangi oleh Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku!" balas Iblis Tak Bernama. 'Aku tak akan mati... selagi kau masih hidup. Karena itu... teruslah hidup.. Nicholas!

Nicholas berlari tak tentu arah di tengah gelapnya malam seorang diri. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya belum aman. Walau kakinya sudah lelah, ia tetap tidak ingin berhenti sampai ia melihat Undertaker di depannya.

"Kau... salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Nicholas.

"Ya~ bisa dibilang begitu~" jawab Undertaker santai. "Pekerjaanku sedang banyak dan sangat merepotkan. Jadi.. jangan menambah bebanku. Anak muda..." lanjutnya lagi membuat Nicholas siaga.

XXXX

Iblis Tak Bernama sudah kualahan menerima serangan demi serangan dari dua shinigami tersebut. Pakaiannya terkoyak dan darah merah segar sudah membanjiri hampir setiap inci tubuhnya sendiri. Ia bahkan kehilangan mata kirinya. Dirinya semakin terpojok namun ia tak bisa menyerah di sana. Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri dan membiarkan mereka mengambil nyawa Nicholas.

"Keras kepala!" ucap Adrianus menghunuskan death scythe-nya tepat ke jantung Iblis Tak Bernama yang berhasil dihindari lalu Iblis Tak Bernama menyengkat kaki Adrianus hingga membuatnya jatuh dan memberikan kesempatan untuk menginjak badannya tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika Gilberth lagi-lagi berhasil melukai punggungnya. Iblis Tak Bernama menoleh ke arah Gilberth dan berusaha menendangnya tapi gagal.

"Kau sudah kehabisan tenaga sepertinya..." komentar Gilberth. Sesaat kemudian, Iblis Tak Bernama meraskan kehadiran shinigami lain bersama dengan Nicholas. Tanpa disadari, perbuatannya yang memikirkan Nicholas membuat dirinya mudah di serang. Dan death scythe milik Gilberth dan Adrianus berhasil menembus dadanya.

To Be Continue

Hi,

Mohon maaf kalo adegan pertarungannya putus-putus... typo juga kalo masih ada

RnR please and thank you for your visit~ 3


	4. Broken Promise

Kuroshitsuji with all character and story © Yana Toboso

OC with this story line © Me

Untuk awalnya saya memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena terlambat meng-update dari jadwal yang seharusnya dikarenakan ada urusan keluarga dan laptop yang mulai rusak. Lagi pula... internet juga sama sekali tidak mendukung (saya berulang kali gagal upload dan cukup makan hati)

Jadi mohon untuk dimaafkan

Enjoy~

* * *

Stay Close Happiness

Kedua death scythe itu menancap dan menembus langsung dada Iblis Tak Bernama. Mata ruby yang memancarkan keterkejutan luar biasa dari Iblis Tak Bernama bertatapan langsung dengan mata Adrianus yang menusuk. Seringaian kemenangan dan kepuasan bisa terukir begitu jelas di wajah Adrianus. Tangan Adrianus terjulur untuk menyentuh dagu Iblis Tak Bernama dan memajukan wajahnya sebentar saja.

"Sayang sekali ya... tapi... selamat tinggal," kata Adrianus.

Tubuh Iblis Tak Bernama rebah di aspal ketika kedua shinigami itu menarik kembali death scythe mereka dari tubuh Iblis Tak Bernama. Kedua death scythe itu berlumuran darah hitam Iblis Tak Bernama yang menetes jatuh ke aspal. Keduanya menatap tubuh tak berdaya berlumuran darah yang mengalir deras itu dengan pandangan dingin.

Iblis Tak Bernama masih hidup dan berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Ia juga bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya turun. Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia berusaha untuk menggerakan dadanya. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan dan menatap lurus entah ke mana. Sakit yang rasakan dari luka yang menganga itu seperti menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan racun.

"Ini karena kau terlalu keras kepala dan nekad menghadapi kami berdua dengan tangan kosong... menyedihkan," ucap Adrianus menginjak kepala Iblis Tak Bernama. "Hanya karena roh seorang manusia kau bisa berlaku seperti ini? Lagi pula... kau ini juga bukan sepenuhnya iblis. Kurasa sudah saatnya kau untuk diadili..." Adrianus kembali mengangkat katananya dan mengarahkan tepat menuju jantung Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Nicholas..." ucap Iblis Tak Bernama di tengah ambang kesadarannya.

"Apa?"

"Tak akan kubiarkan... kalian menyentuh Nicholas..." lanjutnya pelan sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menembus jantungnya dan kegelapan mulai merenggut cahaya dari dalam matanya.

"Akhirnya pekerjaan kita selesai juga..." ucap Gilberth melihat tubuh tak bergerak Iblis Tak Bernama. Ia kembali mengelap darah hitam yang menempel di death scythe-nya lalu menyasikan Adrianus memasukan kembali katana tersebut dalam _saya*_ hitam miliknya.

"Kita pergi..." kata Adrianus berjalan meninggalkan tubuh Iblis Tak Bernama bersama Gilberth. Namun, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa tangan Iblis Tak Bernama bergerak sedikit. Merasakan hal yang berbahaya mendekat, Adrianus dan Gilberth menoleh ke belakang dan tidak menemukan tubuh Iblis Tak Bernama di mana-pun. "Di mana dia!? Tidak mungkin dia masih bisa bergerak..."

Gilberth dan Adrianus kembali mempersiapkan death scythe mereka. Keduanya tidak melihat sesosok mahluk beraura hitam pekat yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya berada di dinding dalam posisi tubuh seperti orang merangkak. Kuku-kukunya yang semakin terlihat tajam dan runcing, mata yang semerah darah dan memancarkan tatapan membunuh kepada mangsanya.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Iblis Tak Bernama dalam wujud iblisnya yang sebenarnya menerkam Gilberth yang tak sempat mengelak ataupun menahan serangan tiba-tiba itu. Adrianus terdiam dengan mata terbelak ketika menyaksikan patnernya berteriak memilukan ketika Iblis Tak Bernama berhasil mencabik tubuhnya dan membuatnya meninggal seketika berlumuran darah.

Adrianus terkesiap dan siaga saat Iblis Tak Bernama bangun dan menatapnya. Aura hitam itu tidak musnah tapi semakin pekat hingga membuat Iblis Tak Bernama nampak seperti bayangan saja. Bahkan aura-aura itu bergerak menjalar melebar sehingga nampaklah iblis hitam bersayap kelelelawar dan bertanduk di hadapan Adrianus.

Dalam sekejab, teriakan Adrianus tak kalah memilukan dari Gilberth. Darah yang kini mulai mengotori dinding bangunan dan aspal tersebut. Bayangan menyeramkan yang merobek setiap inci tubuh mangsanya hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun.

Iblis Tak Bernama menatap tumpukan daging dan potongan tubuh yang kini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Ia sudah kembali ke wujud manusianya. Dengan tangan yang penuh dengan darah sehingga membuatnya seperti mengenakan sarung tangan berwarna merah. Ia berjalan menjauhi mayat tak berbentuk shinigami tersebut dan mengambil death scythe-nya.

'Aku melakukannya lagi...' batin Iblis Tak Bernama tertunduk. 'Lagi-lagi... _ia _mengambil alih semuanya...' lanjutnya lagi melihat tangan kanannya. Ia masih mengingat jelas rupanya ketika dulu ia menyerang orang tua asuh nya dan membunuh mereka dengan cara yang sama dengan ia membunuh Adrianus. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sambil menapa langit malam. 'Nicholas...'

XXXX

Nicholas yang kini berhadapan dengan Undetaker tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Terutama ketika tubuhnya berada di antara dinding gang yang sempit dan death scythe milik Undertaker yang siap menerkam lehernya. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya dan turun hingga lehernya. Nicholas menelan ludahnya sendiri dan tetap fokus pada ketajaman pisau sabit yang mengkilap.

"Nah~ temui akhirmu... anak manusia~" ucap Undertaker ketika ia kembali mengayunkan sabit itu ke arah Nicholas yang tak bergerak menghindar melainkan menutup matanya. Ia sudah berpikir bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir.

'Maafkan aku Lunam... aku tidak bisa menepati janji...' batin Nicholas. Tapi ketika ia menunggu ajalnya, ia tetap tidak merasakan apa-apa. Rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi membuatnya membuka mata dan melihat Undertaker menahan tendangan dari Iblis Tak Bernama memakai sabitnya dan terpental ke belakang cukup jauh ke dalam gang.

"Maaf aku terlambat..." ucap Iblis Tak Bernama kepada Nicholas. Nicholas sungguh terkejut apalagi melihat keadaan Iblis Tak Bernama yang dikatakan jauh dari keadaan baik. Seluruh lukanya belum ada yang sembuh ataupun bertambah parah. Dan perbuatannya menendang tadi cukup untuk bisa membuat Iblis Tak Bernama muntah darah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau bisa mencapai ke sini... itu artinya kau mengalahkan kedua shinigami tersebut," tebak Undertaker.

"Aku membunuh keduanya..." jawab Iblis Tak Bernama. "Memang benar... membunuh dewa kematian adalah hukum yang berat tapi, aku sama sekali tidak takut. Kalau kau memang ingin mengambil nyawa Nicholas. Kau harus meyakinkan aku mati terlebih dahulu..." ucap Iblis Tak Bernama membuat Nicholas membelakan matanya. "Pergi... Nicholas..."

"Aku tidak akan kabur lagi... Aku akan berada di sini... bersamamu," jawab Nicholas. Iblis Tak Bernama menoleh ke arah Nicholas dan melihat tatapan sungguh-sungguh dari dalam mata lelaki itu. Iblis Tak Bernama masih diam kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi menatap Undertaker.

"Jangan menghalangiku... anak manusia..." ucap Iblis Tak Bernama setelah ia diam beberapa saat. Undertaker yang melihat hal ini awalnya diam tapi lama-lama ia terkekeh pelan dan tambah kencang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu~ Kita mulai permainan baru ini~" ucapnya lalu maju menyerang Iblis Tak Bernama yang mundur keluar dari dalam gang tersebut. Ruang dalam gang tersebut terlalu sempit untuk pertarungan keduanya dan cukup berbahaya karena ada Nicholas di sana sehingga Iblis Tak Bernama harus memancing Undertaker keluar dari dalam gang tersebut. Undertaker sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Nicholas yang melihat pertarungan keduanya. Kekuatan dan kecepatan Iblis Tak Bernama sudah tidak bisa menyamai Undertaker. Pertempurannya dengan Adrianus dan Gilberth sudah menguras semua tenaganya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan pakaian yang ia kenakan melonggar. Tubuhnya akan memulai fase penyembuhan total.

'Aku tak punya banyak waktu...' batin Iblis Tak Bernama kemudian menahan sabit Undertaker dengan katana milik Adrianus yang ia ambil.

"Sudah membunuh kau juga mencuri senjata seorang shinigami.. Heh... hukuman apa yang akan dijatuhkan untukmu kiranya ya~" kata Undertaker melihat langsung ke mata Iblis Tak Bernama dan terseyum simpul ke arahnya. Tertarik akan tekad nekad si iblis? Atau kebodohan yang ada di kepala si iblis? Dan juga tatapan mata yang memancarkan kemarahan, putus asa, dan kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Undertaker menarik death scythe-nya dan mundur tak terlalu jauh untuk mengamati Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Apa yang kau lihat!" teriak Iblis Tak Bernama lantang untuk sebentar tapi ia malah jatuh berlutut untuk menahan rasa sakit dari luka-lukanya yang mulai terbuka kembali. Terutama luka besar menganga yang ada di dadanya. 'Sial...!'

"Tubuhmu.. sepertinya lebih kecil dari kemarin kulihat..." kata Undertaker.

'Dia... menyadarinya...!?' batin Iblis Tak Bernama terkejut bukan main. Nicholas yang mendengarnya-pun sama terkejutnya. Melihat keterkejutan di mata Iblis Tak Bernama, membuat Undertaker terseyum lebar karena tebakannya tepat.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat fenomena seperti ini... khehehehe~" katanya lagi membuat Iblis Tak Bernama tidak pikir panjang untuk menyerangnya secara langsung dari arah depan dan tentu saja ini tidak berati apa-apa untuk Undertaker yang bisa menahan katana itu bahkan hanya dengan satu tangan dan digenggamn. "Kau yakin mau melawanku dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu~?"

"Diam!" teriak Iblis Tak Bernama berusaha menendang pinggang Undertaker. Tapi Undertaker melompat ke belakangnya dan mendorong tubuh Iblis Tak Bernama cukup keras hingga membuatnya hampir tersungkur jatuh. Dapat menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, Iblis Tak Bernama tidak terjatuh dan berbalik melihat Undertaker yang terkekeh ringan.

"Apa death scythe itu tidak terasa berat?" tanya Undertaker setengah mempermainkan Iblis Tak Bernama yang tak bergeming. Luka-lukanya semakin lama semakin terbuka dan mulai menyemburkan darah hitam. Bahkan dari sudut bibirnya juga mengeluarkan darah.

'Dia sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi! Apa yang harus kulakukan!?' batin Nicholas melihat keadaan semakin memburuk dan membuat Iblis Tak Bernama terpojok. Di tambah lagi serangan brutal tidak main-main dari Undertaker yang bisa menghancurkan dapat tembok-tembok bata bangunan. Nicholas segera berpikir cepat lalu melihat sebuah papan nama besi yang berada di depan sebuah toko. Sepertinya pemilik toko itu lupa memasukan papan bertuliskan 'CLOSE' itu.

"Ayolah... hanya segitu saja?" tanya Undertaker tak henti menghantamkan death scythe-nya ke arah Iblis Tak Bernama. Suara aduan besi kedua death scythe itu sangat memekangkan telinga Iblis Tak Bernama sehingga membuat kepalanya ikut sakit. Undertaker memukul perut Iblis Tak Bernama menggunakan kepala tengkorak yang ada di pangkal sabitnya dengan kencang dan hampir saja mengenai jantung Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Akh!?" teriak Iblis Tak Bernama tersungkur memegangi lukanya. Lagi-lagi darah hitam keluar dari mulutnya. Pandangannya memburam tapi Iblis Tak Bernama masih berusaha untuk melihat sosok Undertaker berdiri di depannya dengan seringaian yang cukup lebar dan pandangan meremehkan. Iblis Tak Bernama mengangkat tangannya lalu memperhatikan tangannya sendiri yang sudah mulai mengecil. 'Inikah... akhir hidupku!?' batin Iblis Tak Bernama tidak terima dengan nasibnya.

"Kurasa game kita akan segera berakhir..." kata Undertaker mengangkat sabitnya. Sebelum sabit itu menebas tubuh Iblis Tak Bernama, Undertaker cukup terkejut dengan papan besi yang melayang ke arahnya. Untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, jadinya Undertaker mengayunkan death scythe-nya dan membelah papan besi tersebut.

"Sekarang! Lunam!" teriak Nicholas. Mendengar teriakan dari Nicholas, Iblis Tak Bernama menggenggam erat katana itu lalu menebaskannya tepat melukai wajah Undertaker secara melintang. Dan juga mematahkan kacamata Undertaker. Undertaker yang sama sekali tidak menduga serangan barusan melangkah mundur sambil memegangi wajahnya yang berdarah. "Bagus Lunam!" teriak Nicholas melihat Iblis Tak Bernama berhasil melukai Undertaker.

"Belum saatnya bersenang-senang..." ucap Iblis Tak Bernama sambil mengambil napas. 'Katananya... semakin berat saja...' batin Iblis Tak Bernama yang tangannya cukup kesakitan menahan beban katana tersebut.

"Khe... KHEHEHEHEHE! KHAHAHAHA!" tawa Undertaker menggelegar. "Menarik... tak kusangka kau bisa melukai wajahku. Sudah begitu merusak kacamataku... Game ini mungkin semakin menarik saja~" kata Undertaker. Tapi sepertinya, Iblis Tak Bernama sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ia berjalan tertatih dan menyandarkan pundaknya pada dinding di sampingnya.

"Game ini akan segera berakhir..." kata Iblis Tak Bernama setengah mengambil napas pendek lalu berdiri tegak. "Akan segera berakhir... dengan cepat!" Iblis Tak Bernama maju menyerang langsung Undertaker. Aduan besi kembali bisa terdengar. Namun kali ini, gerakan Undertaker sedikit berubah. Ia bisa menahan serangan dari Iblis Tak Bernama dengan baik tapi serangannya tidak sefatal serangan tadi ketika ia memakai kacamata.

Di tengah-tengah pertempuran mereka, Nicholas merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menerpa pipinya. Nicholas menengadah ke langit ketika titik-titik air hujan mulai berjatuhan. Tapi Nicholas tetap tegar di tempatnya menyasikan pertempuran yang selalu berat sebelah sejak awal. Dan memang benar, pertempuran itu akan segera berakhir.

Iblis Tak Bernama semakin kuat menghantamkan katana-nya kepada Undertaker. Dan saat Undertaker kembali lengah, Iblis Tak Bernama menebaskan pedangnya walau hanya mengenai kelingking kiri Undertaker dan sisanya hanya menebas angin dan hujan. Undertaker berhenti sejenak dan melihat kelingkingnya yang mengeluarkan darah dan hampir putus itu. Iblis Tak Bernama-pun berhenti ketika merasakan gelombang hebat dari dalam tubuhnya.

'Tubuhku... terasa berat...' batin Iblis Tak Bernama. 'Tapi.. akan segera kuakhiri ini... aku harus bertahan..!' Iblis Tak Bernama kembali tegak berdiri menatap Undertaker.

Undertaker kini tidak terseyum seperti tadi. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Iblis Tak Bernama. Rambutnya basah hampir menutupi wajahnya yang berdarah. Berdiri tegak tak bergeming di bawah hujan yang semakin deras. Begitu pula denga Iblis Tak Bernama yang juga sudah basah kuyup. Keduanya sama sekali tidak ada yang ingin menyerang lebih dahulu.

Air hujan bercampur dengan darah shinigami dan darah iblis lalu mengalir ke dalam selokan. Udara yang sangat dingin bahkan menusuk tulang-tulang. Suasana hening yang ada di dalam hujan. Itulah yang terjadi saat itu. Setidaknya bagi Nicholas yang hanya mengamati. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan tapi ia tetap berdiri di sana.

'Lunam...' batin Nicholas.

"Hei!" teriak Iblis Tak Bernama yang sepertinya ditanggapi dengan diam oleh Undertaker. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal padamu... kenapa setiap shinigami seperti kalian.. terus saja datang dan mengganggu!?"

"Begitukah caramu bertanya~? Sepertinya iblis kecil kita yang satu ini benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa ya~?" kata Undertaker. "Baik... akan jelaskan. Pertama adalah... karena iblis sepertimu itu mengganggu pekerjaan kami yang seharusnya mengupulkan roh tetapi kalian mengambil roh tersebut sebelum kami datang mengambil atau-pun ketika kami harus mengambilnya. Jadi... ini bukan hanya masalah berkaitan denganmu saja."

"Lalu!"

"Kedua... kenapa kau terus diburu adalah... karena kau sudah banyak menimbulkan masalah di dunia kami. Sudah banyak roh yang kau ambil. Menawan satu roh yang seharusnya sudah kami ambil. Dan kemudian... kau sudah membunuh 2 shinigami. Apalagi kesalahan yang kau timbulkan selain ini bila kami terus membiarkanmu? Sampai-sampai aku harus turun tangan untuk membunuhmu. Pedulilah sedikit dengan tugas kami yang sudah berat~"

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau peduli atau-pun mengerti tentang tugasmu shinigami!" tegas Iblis Tak Bernama sambil berdesis kecil.

"Yang ingin ku tahu, kenapa kau mengundur waktu untuk membunuhku? Kuperhatikan bahwa tubuhmu... semakin tidak terlihat baik..." kata Undertaker.

"Tidak juga... kau pasti tahu alasannya..." jawab Iblis Tak Bernama terseyum kecil kemudian berjalan mengitari Undertaker. Pandangan Undertaker tak pernah lepas dari sosok Iblis Tak Bernama yang lama-lama menghilang di dalam kegelapan. Undertaker memegang death scythe yang dan bersikap siaga. Suara hujan sepertinya menghapus suara dari sang iblis. Iblis Tak Bernama menunduk dan mengambil sebuah batu kecil lalu meremukannnya.

Iblis Tak Bernama kemudian keluar dengan tiba-tiba dari dalam kegelapan sambil melemparkan serpihan dari batu tadi ke mata Undertaker. Sontak karena terkejut, Undertaker menutup matanya dan membuatnya benar-benar lengah. Iblis Tak Bernama segera mengambil kesempatan ini dan menyikut perut Undertaker dengan kencang. Undertaker segera mempererat genggamannya pada gagang death scythe-nya lalu mengayunkannya ke Iblis Tak Bernama walau meleset karena Iblis Tak Bernama segera mengambil langkah cepat dan mundur. Tapi sepertinya karena langkah yang di ambil oleh Iblis Tak Bernama membawanya pada posisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan ketika punggungnya menyentuh dinding di belakangnya.

Undertaker tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu langsung berlari ke arah Iblis Tak Bernama. Panik disertai nekad, Iblis Tak Bernama mengayunkan katananya tanpa arah bersamaan dengan Undertaker yang sudah siap menebas tubuh Iblis Tak Bernama yang tidak terhalangi sama sekali.

"LUNAM!" teriakan Nicholas teredam bersamaan dengan bunyi guntur yang sangat kencang. Setelah itu semuanya kembali tenang. Nicholas melihat dengan tatapan khawatir. Ketika Undertaker dan Iblis Tak Bernama sama-sama tidak bergerak. Namun, Nicholas dapat bernapas lega ketika melihat Iblis Tak Bernama mendorong tubuh Undertaker ke sampingnya lalu berdiri.

Undertaker tidak bergerak dan duduk bersandarkan di dinding. Di lehernya bisa terlihat luka menganga yang mengeluarkan darah dan mengalir cukup deras. Iblis Tak Bernama berjalan menjauhi Undertaker dengan sisa tenaganya. Kemenangan sudah dapat dirasakan oleh Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Lunam!" teriak Nicholas berlari ke arah Iblis Tak Bernama tapi kecerian di wajah Nicholas pudar seketika. Undertaker yang dikira sudah mati ternyata masih hidup dan berada tepat di belakang Iblis Tak Bernama. Dengan tatapan yang dingin, Undertaker menebas punggung Iblis Tak Bernama hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di aspal. Kemudian, Undertaker menusukan death scythe-nya ke kaki kanan Iblis Tak Bernama hingga menembus daging dan tulang Iblis Tak Bernama.

"AAAAAKKKKHHHHHHH!" teriak Iblis Tak Bernama. Kaki kanannya sudah pasti tidak bisa digunakan untuk sementara waktu. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. 'Mustahil... aku sudah menebas lehernya!?' batin Iblis Tak Bernama berusaha untuk merangkak menjauh tapi tidak bisa. Ia kemudian menoleh untuk melihat Undertaker yang menatapnya begitu dingin menusuk dan ia menyadari sesuatu. 'Hanya... tergores sedikit!? Aku terlalu cepat mengangkat katananya... sehingga ujung katana itu hanya menggores lehernya sedikit!?'

"Ku akui... kau memang hebat... tapi seperti yang kau bilang juga. Game ini akan segera berakhir..." ucap Undertaker mengangkat death scythe-nya. Iblis Tak Bernama tak sanggup untuk melihat kematiannya sendiri sehingga ia menutup matanya rapat. Dan kemudian merasakan cairan selain air hujan di wajahnya. Ketika ia membuka mata, yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Nicholas yang berdiri di depannya. Melindungi dirinya dari death scythe milik Undertaker yang berhasil menebas tubuhnya.

"NICHOLAAASSS!" teriak Iblis Tak Bernama ketika tubuh manusia itu roboh ke aspal dan berlumuran darah. Iblis Tak Bernama terus meneriakan nama Nicholas dengan keras dan tak berhenti. Lalu dari dalam tubuh Nicholas, keluarlah cinematic record.

'_Ah... Lunam... dia memanggilku... tapi entah kenapa... tubuhku tidak mau bergerak...'_

To Be Continue

* * *

Maafkan saya adegan pertempurannya jadi bulet rasanya...

Sudah kehabisan kata-kata

RnR please!

Next chap is Nicholas' cinematic record.


	5. Nicholas' Past

Saya minta maaf.. sangat sangat minta maaf karena terlambat… sangat terlambat meng-update.

Karena banyak test, homework, baru selesai ulangan umum... dan saat ini saya sudah mengambil les dan banyak kegiatan juga jadinya tidak sempat meng-update apa-apa. Apalagi di tambah dengan modem udah habis kuotanya... (alasannya banyak amat)

Kuroshitsuji with all characters and story © Yana Toboso

OC and story line in this fic © Me

**Note :**

Karena flash back jadi menggunakan huruf italic.

Stay Close Happiness

**Nicholas POV**

_Aku terlahir di sebuah keluarga kecil. Keluarga kecil yang awalnya sangat bahagia. Ayah dan Ibu kemudian aku seorang. Tapi kebahagiaan itu telah musnah dalam sebuah tragedi. Sayangnya... hanya aku'lah yang selamat dalam tragedi itu. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal dunia terlahap oleh api yang membakar rumah tempat aku tinggal. Menyisahkanku sebatang kara. Tidak punya sanak keluarga dan tidak punya tempat untuk tinggal lagi. Saat itu juga usiaku masih sekitar 5 tahun._

_Beberapa hari setelah kepergian mereka, datanglah seorang laki-laki berjas hitam. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Laki-laki yang cukup tua bagiaku dengan jenggotnya yang berwarna putih. Tatapan matanya sangat dingin dan menusuk. Dia membawaku ke sebuah panti asuhan yang kumuh. Terlihat dari bangunannya yang tidak terawat. Reot, penuh dengan lubang di dindinng kayunya. Tempatnya-pun terpencil dari kota London.  
_

_Aku duduk di sebuah ruangan... seperti ruangan kantor bersama laki-laki itu dan seorang wanita yang masih terlihat muda. Mungkin umurnya masih 20 tahunan. Aku tidak tahu dengan pasti. Gaun yang ia gunakan cukup terlihat lusuh dan sepertinya sudah sangat lama. Wajahnya berbentuk hati dengan rambut coklat yang ia kepang. Matanya berwarna hazel. Tatapannya terlihat hangat ketika ia memandangku dan terseyum padaku. Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal di sini bersama dengannya dan anak-anak yang bernasip sama denganku._

_Tapi sepertinya... apa yang telah kuharapkan... terlampau jauh dari apa yang terjadi. Bukan karena wanita itu. Dia selalu baik terhadapku. Tapi dari anak-anak yang lainnya. Aku masih ingat ketika seorang anak bertubuh lebih tinggi dariku dan tentu saja lebih tua, merobek foto kedua orang tuaku dan menginjaknya. Aku sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa melawannya. Tubuhku lebih kecil dan kekuatanku juga tidak terlalu besar untuk melawannya. Satu-satunya harta berharga yang kumiliki telah ia hancurkan._

_Anak itu mendapat hukuman dari wanita pemilik panti asuhan tersebut. Tapi ia tidak jerah dan mengajak anak lain untuk terus menyiksaku. Setiap hari, setiap saat... selalu saja. Jatah makanku diambil, aku harus tidur di lantai yang dingin dan kotor tanpa alas apapun. Setiap hari pasti ada kejadian yang menyebabkan aku dimarahi oleh pemilik panti. Bahkan itu sama sekali bukan salahku._

_Dan hari ini-pun begitu..._

_PRANG!_

_Suara sebuah vas bunga yang jatuh ke lantai dalam waktu sebentar memenuhi lorong koridor panti tersebut. Aku bisa merasakan kepalaku berdenyut kesakitan dan setetes darah mengalir dari pelipisku. Tubuhku basah kuyup oleh air dari dalam vas dan aku berlutut di lantai sambil menahan sakit. Apalagi dengan tawa dari ketiga anak-anak nakal tersebut... seakan membuat kepalaku akan pecah saja.  
_

"_KALIAN!" tiba-tiba suara dari wanita pemilik panti mencapai telingaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wanita itu dengan wajah yang amat sangat marah kepada anak-anak yang menjahiliku. Ia segera mendekatiku dan aku melihat ketiga anak nakal itu lari. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya lembut berusaha membantuku bangun dan membawaku ke dalam ruangannya. Ia membuka lemari kayu reot yang ada di samping ranjangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak obat._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa..." ucapku ketika ia mengobati luka yang ada di kepalaku._

"_Aku tidak habis pikir dengan mereka... Mulai saat ini kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu baik-baik..." katanya. Aku mengangguk pelan dan terseyum kecil. Aku tidak mau ia khawatir dengan keadaanku. Tapi aku sudah muak kepada ketiga anak itu._

_Akhirnya pada suatu hari..._

"_Hei kau!" kata anak itu lagi-lagi mencari masalah ketika kami semua sedang sarapan pagi. Sarapan yang sangat sederhana. Hanya sebuah sup bawang bombay hangat dengan segelas air putih. Aku tidak mempedulikan anak itu. Tapi kelakuannya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Kau tak dengar ya!" bentaknya langsung mengambil mangkuk sup-ku dan menumpahkannya di atas kepalaku. Kesabaranku sudah habis rasanya. Dengan begitu, aku segera menerjang anak itu dan memukuli wajahnya. Anak-anak yang lain segera berusaha memisahkanku darinya bahkan ketika wanita pemilik datang._

"_Kalian berdua!" kata wanita itu dan kami-pun berhenti._

"_Dia yang memulai duluan! Aku tidak bersalah!" ucapku membela diri sambil menunjuk wajah anak nakal itu. Anak nakal itu tidak mau meminta maaf tapi ia kabur ke dalam dapur. Kekesalanku belum berakhir dan aku-pun mengejarnya masuk ke dalam dapur. Lariku cukup cepat untuk sampai di sana. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorong tubuh anak nakal itu hingga tubuhnya membentur kompor yang ada di belakangnya di mana terdapat panci besar berisikan sup bawang._

_Guncangan yang terjadi akibat tubuh yang menabrak kompor itu menyebabkan panci besar jatuh bersama isinya dan langsung tumpah di mengguyur tubuh anak nakal tersebut. Aku mundur sesaat ketika melihat hal yang sama sekali tidak kuduga terjadi. Apalagi ketika aku mendengar dia berteriak kesakitan selama sesaat lalu hening. Wanita pemilik panti masuk ke dapur tak lama sesudah anak itu berteriak. Dan tentu saja wanita pemilik panti histeris menyaksikan tubuh anak itu sudah matang oleh air panas mendidih sup bawang tadi._

"_Apa yang telah kau lakukan Nicholas!? Kau membunuhnya!?" teriak wanita itu dengan nada histeris. Aku-pun tak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan. Semuanya begitu cepat. Dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah membunuh anak itu. Frustasi dan putus asa, pada malam harinya aku memutuskan untuk lari dari panti tersebut. Tak tahu ke mana... asalkan aku bisa jauh dari tempat menakutkan itu. Aku TIDAK PEDULI!_

XXXX

_Hari-hariku yang berikutnya hanya diisi dengan mengemis di jalan-jalan kota London. Untuk makan-pun aku harus makan dari tempat sampah. Atau bila beruntung, ada orang-orang baik yang mau memberikanku sepotong roti. Tapi tetap saja... ini menyedihkan. _

_Entah berapa lama aku berada di jalanan tanpa makan. Mungkin 3 hari lamanya... aku tidak ingin mencuri. Bagaimanapun juga jika soal mencuri sesuatu aku tidak terlalu berminat dan itu juga. Dan kini aku tergeletak menunggu ajal di atas jalan yang dingin. Sampai aku kehilangan kesadaran..._

_Ku-pikir aku sudah mati waktu itu... tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Ketika aku bangun, yang kulihat adalah sebuah langit-langit ruangan dengan cahaya lilin yang berpendar ke seluruh ruangan tersebut. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku sebentar karena pengelihatanku masih buram. Aku bangun dari posisi tidurku di atas sebuah ranjang yang sama sekali tidak empuk dengan seprai usang yang cukup kotor. Tubuhku diselimuti oleh kain coklat yang juga sangat kotor. Tapi hal tersebut tidak membuatku jijik sama sekali._

_Sepertinya pandanganku tentang ruangan itu salah. Itu adalah sebuah rumah kecil. Dindingnya yang terbuat dari kayu terlihat lapuk. Di lantainya banyak lubang-lubang kecil dan menjadi rumah bagi para tikus. Di ruangan tersebut hanya terdapat 2 buah ranjang kecil. Sebuah meja kecil bundar di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sebuah perapian dan sebuah rak dan lemari. Sangat sederhana.  
_

_Mataku tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang membuat api di dalam perapian tersebut. Punggungnya terlihat bungkuk dan kepalanya botak. Baju yang ia pakai hanya selembar kemeja putih yang warnanya sudah kekuningan. Tak lama ia berdiri dan berbalik menatapku. Wajahnya keriput namun matanya yang sipit menatapku dengan hangat. Perlahan ia berjalan dengan pelan ke arahku._

"_Kau sudah bangun, nak?" tanya kakek itu. Aku mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian berjalan mengambil sepiring roti dari atas meja makan bundar itu dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Makanlah..." ucapnya lembut. Dikuasai oleh rasa lapar, aku langsung saja memakan roti tersebut dengan rakus. Samar-samar aku melihat kakek itu yang tertawa melihat betapa lahapnya aku memakan roti tersebut. Ketika roti itu sudah habis, aku baru tersadar. Bagaimana bila kakek itu belum makan?_

"_Maaf.. tapi anda..."_

"_Tidak apa-apa... tadi aku sudah makan. Siapa namamu, nak?" tanya kakek itu._

"_Nicholas!" jawabku antusias. "Kakek sudah menyelamatkanku ya? Terima kasih banyak."_

"_Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Kau boleh tinggal di sini kalau kau mau. Kebetulan... kakek tidak punya saudara dan hidup sendiri. Bagaimana?" tawar sang kakek._

"_Apakah boleh? Tapi aku hanya... Aku hanya bisa menyusahkan kakek saja nantinya..."_

"_Kalau kau tidak mau... kakek tidak memaksa. Tapi kau boleh datang ke sini kapan saja kau mau Nicholas. Sekarang istirahatlah... malam ini sangat dingin. Kau boleh pergi esok paginya."_

"_Terima kasih banyak, kek... Oh ya! Nama kakek siapa?" tanyaku lagi sebelum membaringkan diri di atas ranjang dan menatap punggung kakek tua itu yang juga naik ke atas ranjangnya. Aku penasaran... kenapa kakek mempunyai 2 ranjang dalam satu rumahnya bila ia hanya tinggal seorang diri?_

"_Kau boleh memanggilku Kakek saja. Tapi namaku adalah Drigory. Tidurlah nak... badanmu masih lemah," jawab Kakek Drigory._

XXXX

_Aku jadi sering mengunjungi kakek itu. Dan memutuskan untuk menetap padanya sekarang alasannya juga karena aku juga tidak punya tempat untuk pulang. Selama aku tinggal, kakek selalu saja baik terhadapku. Aku akhirnya tahu bahwa kakek hidup sebatang kara karena istrinya meninggal dunia. Ia juga tidak punya anak. Aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan dianggap sebagai kerabat oleh kakek itu tapi... entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak hati terhadap hal itu._

_Memutuskan untuk tidak mempersulit hidup kakek yang sudah tua dan tidak bekerja selain mengemis di jalanan, akhirnya aku memilih untuk berjualan koran. Setiap hari aku harus mengambil koran di sebuah toko percetakan. Mungkin saja suatu hari aku akan bekerja di toko itu terus. Sang pemilik terlihat garang dan tegas. Tapi hasil yang kudapat memang cukup untuk bisa memenuhi kebutuhan makan si kakek._

_Pak pemilik mempunyai seorang anak perempuan. Usianya setahun lebih tua dari aku. Ia seorang anak perempuan yang manis. Terkadang, ia membagi permen dan kue kering untukku makan. Dia sangat baik dan menawan.  
_

_Akhir-akhir ini kakek terlihat tidak sehat. Ia selalu batuk di tengah malam. Kakek cuma berkata bahwa batuknya akan segera sembuh. Kakek bilang batuknya hanya karena alergi belaka saja dan tidak usah dipusingkan. Tapi tetap saja ini mengkhawatirkan. Aku tidak yakin batuk itu disebabkan oleh alergi. Dari hari ke hari, batuk kakek bertambah parah dan badannya semakin melemah. Aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk membeli obat atau membawa kakek ke dokter._

_Hari ini aku berharap bahwa koran-ku akan terjual banyak. Ada berita pembunuhan lagi hari ini yang menempati cover depan. Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir kasus pembunuhan dan hilangnya banyak orang menjadi cover depan setiap koran yang ada di kota. 7 diantara para korban ditemukan polisi dan lain-lainnya hilang tanpa jejak. Aku jadi sedikit takut. Apalagi mengetahui bahwa korban-korban itu tidak memiliki jantung. _

"_Berita terkini! Kembali di temukan seorang mayat! Mayat tanpa jatung!" teriakku menjajakan koran yang aku jual. Ketika itu juga, aku melihat sesosok gadis di antara kerumunan. Semua orang berjalan melewati dia seakan dia tidak ada. Ia berpakaian hitam semua. Sepatu boot tinggi, dress selutut yang memiliki banyak renda-renda putih. Ia juga mengenakan sarung tangan hitam. Rambutnya cukup panjang berwarna perak. Matanya berwarna ruby merah yang bercahaya. Aku sedikit bergidik ketika ia melihatku._

"_Nona yang di sana! Apakah anda ingin membeli koran? Ini berita yang sedang hangat!" kataku menawarkan tanpa sadar. Ia berhenti sebentar dan berjongkok di depanku. Aku bisa melihat mata itu bercahaya dari dekat. Entah kenapa ada yang aneh dengan sorot matanya itu._

"_Boleh... satu saja," ucapnya sambil terseyum lalu menyerahkan kepingan uang kepadaku._

"_Anda cantik sekali nona," aku berusaha untuk memuji dia untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh dengan tatapan itu.  
_

"_Terima kasih banyak," katanya lagi sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak memperdulikannya lagi dan kembali menjual koran-koran yang jumlahnya masih banyak. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja seorang pria bertopi menabrakku hingga jatuh dan mengambil kantung uangku kemudian lari begitu saja._

"_BERHENTI! PENCURI!" teriakku sekencang mungkin dan berusaha mengejar pencuri itu sambil membawa koran milikku. Aku terus berteriak berharap bahwa ada orang yang mau membantukku menghentikan pencuri itu tapi tetap saja... mereka semua cuma menatapku dan pencuri itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Sampai aku terantuk batu dan terjatuh dengan keras di atas jalanan trotoar berbatu itu. Sakit sekali... dan tanpa sadar aku sudah hampir menangis. Bagaimana ini... aku tidak bisa membeli apa-apa untuk di makan ataupun obat untuk kakek. Aku juga pasti akan dimarahi oleh atasanku._

_Sampai pada akhirnya aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kepalaku. Aku mendongak dan melihat mata ruby yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Gadis itu lagi. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan sedikit terkejut melihat gadis itu di sana. Aku tak ingin menangis di depannya jadinya aku berusaha menghapus air mataku.  
_

"_Kau tak apa?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk tanpa suara dan berdiri. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi._

"_Nicholas Park," jawabku. Dia bertanya lagi soal kejadian hari ini dan aku-pun menceritakan semua kejadian padanya. Aku bertanya tentang namanya dan ia menjawab ia tidak punya nama... dan ia mengijinkan aku memanggilnya dengan nama apapun. Cukup aneh. Sampai aku terbesit sesuatu di pikiranku. Lunam. Dalam bahasa latin berati bulan. Akhirnya aku memanggilnya dengan "Nona Lunam"._

_Ia mengajakku untuk makan siang di sebuah restoran terdekat. Aku menceritakan tentang pekerjaanku padanya. Sampai pada akhirnya, ia ingin melihat keadaan rumahku. Sebenarnya aku enggan untuk menunjukan rumahku - rumah kakek yang adalah sebuah gubuk kecil yang kumuh dan terpencil. Tak ada special. Tapi ya sudahlah... aku mengantarnya ke rumahku dan menjenguk kakek yang sedang sakit._

"_Malam ini saat jam 12 tepat, bukalah pintu rumahmu. Janji?" itulah hal terakhir yang dikatakannya padaku. Aku tidak mengerti tentang hal itu tapi aku lebih memilih untuk menurut. Setelah itu ia pergi._

_Sebenarnya aku harus kembali ke kantor atasanku. Jika tidak, ia pasti akan memecatku. Tapi hari sudah sore dan tidak mungkin aku jalan kaki kembali ke kota. Sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menelepon menggunakan telepon umum. Uang receh sisa yang ada di saku-ku sepertinya cukup._

_Pada malam harinya aku terbangun ketika aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Ketika aku membukanya, tidak ada siapapun di sana selain bungkusan yang tergeletak di atas karpet. Ternyata itu adalah uang koin yang aku dapatkan dan juga obat serta dua buah roti. Aku segera membawa masuk benda-benda itu dengan girang dan membangunkan kakek untuk makan dan meminum obatnya. Tapi aneh... kakek tidak mau bangun dan berkata akan tidur saja. Padahal hari ini ia belum makan apa-apa selain apel setengah busuk tadi pagi. Akhirnya aku memakan 1 buah roti itu sebelum tidur._

_Aku bermimpi aneh malam ini. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya aku sendiri di sebuah ruangan gelap. Tapi di sana ada Lunam yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang sedih. Ada apa ini? Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap dan aku melihat kakek berjalan pergi. Aku berusaha berteriak tapi ia tidak kembali. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa._

_Ketika aku bangun, kakek sudah meninggal. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hanya sendiri di tengah malam._

_Keesokan harinya, Lunam datang lagi. Ia berusaha membantukku untuk memakamkan kakek. Aku yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa akhirnya pasrah dengan bantuan yang diberikan olehnya. Kakek dikuburkan di salah satu pemakaman kecil di London. Awalnya aku bingung harus tinggal di mana sampai saat Lunam berlutut di depanku dan memandangku dalam._

"_Mulai sekarang... kau dan aku akan tinggal bersama. Akulah yang akan merawatmu... Dan kau harus tahu satu hal. Aku adalah iblis... bukan seorang manusia. Kau adalah anak manusia yang baik Nicholas. Aku akan menjagamu dari kematian. Kau tak perlu membuat kontrak denganku. Pada dasarnya aku memang tidak bisa membuat kontrak dengan siapapun. Kau mengerti?" itulah yang ia katakan._

_Mulai hari itu, aku pindah ke sebuah tempat di dekat pelabuhan. Sebuah apartemen kecil untuk kami berdua. Aku tak takut tinggal bersama dengan iblis seperti Lunam karena aku merasa... ada sesuatu yang beda tentang Lunam dari iblis yang sering aku bayangkan. Ia tidak terlihat menakutkan. Aku yakin ia juga tidak akan memakanku.  
_

_Sampai suatu ketika aku menemukan ia membunuh seorang nelayan dan memakan jatungnya. Jadi selama ini... pembunuhan itu Lunam yang melakukan!? Sungguh siapa yang tak terkejut dengan kejadian itu. Hampir 3 hari aku ketakutan dengan hal yang sudah kulihat tentang pembunuhan itu. Tubuh seseorang yang berdarah dan Lunam yang memakan organ tubuhnya. Seorang anak berumur 7 tahun sepertiku siapa yang tidak takut dan shok melihat hal itu._

_Pada malam harinya, Nona Lunam menghampiriku dan berkata, "Maafkan aku Nicholas. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Terkadang aku juga membutuhkan makan... tapi mari buat perjanjian... aku tidak akan membunuh lagi."_

"_Kau janji!?"_

"_Janji..." katanya lembut lalu aku memeluknya._

_Belum lagi kejadian di mana ia mencuri beberapa uang dari pemilik apartemen untuk membayar sewa. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Lunam. Ia bahkan melarangku untuk bekerja dan membiarkanku sekolah. Dan uang untuk membiayai hidup kami... mungkin hanya hidupku adalah uang hasil pencurian._

XXXX_  
_

_Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun. Semua itu kami jalani berdua. Aku sudah mulai agak dewasa. Kini umurku menginjak sekitar 15 tahun. Pada umur remaja ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku mengajak Lunam bermain di sebuah danau. Saat itu musim semi dan danau itu dikunjungi oleh banyak orang. Tidak ada yang curiga dengan kami berdua. Mereka pasti menganggap kami sebagai kakak dan adik. Lunam tampil sangat membaur pada manusia di sekitarnya tapi agak sedikit mencolok bagiku. Pakaiannya seperti biasa. Hitam. Mungkin aku akan membelikannya baju yang jauh lebih berwarna daripada hitam._

_Dan kemudian sebuah tragedi terjadi. Lunam bilang ia sudah ada perasaan tidak enak tentang tempat ini dan perasaannya benar terjadi. Entah kenapa, langit menjadi mendung dan angin berhembus dengan kencangnya. Semua orang menyingkir dari danau termasuk aku karena paksaan dari Lunam. Sampai aku mendengar seseorang meminta tolong.  
_

___Ada seorang wanita yang berada di tengah kolan berteriak meminta tolong. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa berenang dan terancam untuk tenggelam. Aku segera berlari dan berenang di dalam danau tersebut untuk menyelamatkannya tidak memperdulikan teriakan Lunam yang mencegahku. Ketika aku menggapai orang tersebut, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik kakikku masuk ke dalam air.  
_

_______Aku membuka mataku. Walau kabur karena di dalam air, aku seperti melihat wanita yang tadi menyeringai di bawahku dengan banyak tentakel dan berusaha untuk menarikku masuk lebih dalam. Panik dan tidak bisa bernapas membuatku meronta dengan sia-sia di sana. Ia semakin cepat menarikku ke dalam air. Aku sudah berpikir bahwa ini adalah akhir dari hidupku sebelum aku melihat sosok Lunam berusaha menggapaiku. Setelah itu, aku tidak ingat kejadian selanjutnya.  
_

_______Ketika aku membuka mata, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah langit yang berwarna abu-abu. Aku berusaha bangun dan mencari sosok Lunam di manapun tapi tidak kutemukan. Sampai aku melihat sebuah pohon tak jauh dariku. Aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku dan mendekati pohon tersebut.  
_

_______"Kau memang menyusahkan," ucap sebuah suara dari atas pohon. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan menemukan Lunam yang duduk di salah satu cabangnya. Wajahnya datar dengan darah yang masih ada di sudut bibirnya. Ia melompat turun dan berdiri di hadapanku. Aku memperhatikan pakaiannya yang basah dan robek. Beberapa luka yang menganga dan masih mengeluarkan darah.  
_

_______Selama perjalanan pulang, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian hari ini. Lunam menyelamatkanku dari serangan iblis. Ia sudah sering menolongku tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Setidaknya, pada hari itu kau sudah memberikanku tekad. Aku ingin bisa sekali saja melindungimu. Menyelamatkanmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Suatu hari... suatu hari... pasti... tapi maafkan aku... maaf...  
_

Maafkan aku

**Nicholas POV end**

To Be Continue

Dekimashita!

Kayaknya flash back nicholas kubuat terlalu bulat sampai ngulang ke awal. Tapi tenang saja Cuma 1 chap ini kok buat memperjelas saja. Chap selanjutnya aku janji bakal dicepatin! Dan chap selanjutnya balik ke jalur utama.

RnR please dan terima kasih~


	6. With Him

Kuroshitsuji with all characters and story © Yana Toboso

OC and story line in this fic © Me

* * *

Stay Close Happiness

Iblis Tak Bernama terdiam setelah menyaksikan seluruh ingatan Nicholas. Yang ia bisa lakukan kini hanya duduk di bawah guyuran hujan memandang tubuh tak bernyawa dari Nicholas. Seluruh perasaannya hancur, bahkan luka menganga yang ada di tubuhnya tak terasa sakit lagi. Semuanya seakan mimpi dan fana. Dingin dan hampa. Bahkan dada terasak sesak.

"HUUUUAAAAAA!" teriak Iblis Tak Bernama ketika tangisannya pecah. Iblis Tak Bernama menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa yang ia lakukan saat itu yang mengakibatan Undertaker bisa menyerangnya kapan saja bahkan langsung membunuhnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Bila kali ini ia harus mati... setidaknya ia bisa mati dengan tenang. Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Iblis Tak Bernama.

Undertaker menatap tanpa ekspresi ke arah Iblis Tak Bernama. Darah di sekitar lehernya dan wajahnya masih mengalir walau sudah tidak terlalu deras. Perlahan, tangannya kembali mengambil death scythe-nya dan mengangkatnya sebari berjalan ke arah Iblis Tak Bernama. Undertaker tak banyak berbicara lagi ketika ia hendak mengayunkan death scythe-nya tapi terhenti karena terkejut.

Tubuh Iblis Tak Bernama menyusut. Kini ia jadi seperti anak berusia 5 tahun dan masih saja terus menangisi kematian Nicholas. Undertaker terdiam di tempat dan menurunkan death scythe-nya. Memperhatikan Iblis Tak Bernama dalam diam. Perlahan ketekejutan di dalam dadanya memudar. Ekspresi wajahnya kembali seperti sedia kala. Undertaker menyembunyikan kembali death scythe itu dan memutar badannya – berjalan menjauhi Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Tunggu!" teriak Iblis Tak Bernama yang menyadari kepergian Undertaker. "Kau mau ke mana! Berhenti!" teriak Iblis Tak Bernama semakin kencang namun, dihiraukan oleh Undertaker yang semakin menjauh. Iblis Tak Bernama berusaha bangkit dengan tubuhnya yang sudah mengecil, mengitari tubuh Nicholas untuk mengejar Undertaker tapi, baru beberapa langkah saja ia sudah terjatuh di atas aspal yang basah.

"BERHENTIII!" teriak Iblis Tak Bernama berusaha sekeras mungkin. Undertaker berhenti sejenak dan menoleh untuk melihat Iblis Tak Bernama dalam posisi tersungkur dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. "KENAPA KAU PERGI TANPA MEMBUNUHKU! AKU SUDAH TIDAK PUNYA ALASAN LAGI UNTUK HIDUP! SEMUANYA SUDAH KAU AMBIL!" teriaknya lagi. Undertaker masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBUNUHKU! BUNUH AKU SEKARANG!"

Undertaker masih berdiam diri mendengar teriakan Iblis Tak bernama yang merengek sambil meminta dan menangis untuk dibunuh. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Undertaker, ia mendekati tubuh Iblis Tak Bernama lalu menggendongnya pergi dari tempat tersebut. Iblis Tak Bernama tidak bisa berontak karena tidak memiliki tenaga lagi dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa saja yang dilakukan Undertaker.

Undertaker memasuki sebuah motel kecil. Pemilik motel tersebut yang adalah seorang wanita berbadan agak gemuk dengan wajah bulat. Rambutnya berwarna blonde gelap disanggul cukup tinggi itu agak terkejut dengan kehadiran Undertaker yang basah kuyup dan tentu saja terluka.

"Maaf, boleh aku memesan kamar untuk beberapa malam?" tanya Undertaker.

"Y-ya... Apakah anda butuh handuk?" jawab wanita tersebut.

" Mungkin... dan juga apakah kau punya pakaian seukuran anak ini?" Wanita itu memperhatikan Iblis Tak Bernama dengan diam. Ia hanya berdiam diri saja di dalam gendongan Undertaker dan sekali-kali menoleh menatap wanita tersebut. Sepertinya, wanita itu menyadari luka yang diderita oleh Iblis Tak Bernama tapi hanya diam saja karena takut untuk menanyakannya.

"Kurasa ada... akan segera kuambilkan," Wanita tersebut berlari memasuki kamarnya dan kembali lagi dengan 2 buah handuk dan sebuah pakaian daster putih polos untuk Iblis Tak Bernama. Undertaker menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 setelah menerima kunci dari wanita pemilik itu.

Sesampainya di dalam, Undertaker meletakan Iblis Tak Bernama di atas tempat tidur yang hanya ada 1 di dalam ruangan tersebut dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Setelah itu melemparkan handuk tersebut sehingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Keringkan tubuhmu dan ganti pakaianmu. Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, bukan?" kata Undertaker yang juga mengeringkan rambut panjangnya yang basah. Iblis Tak Bernama membuka pakaiannya yang sudah sangat kebesaran lalu menggantinya dengan daster putih polos tersebut setelah mengeringkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hei..." panggil Iblis Tak Bernama. "Bagaimana dengan Nicholas?" tanya Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Seseorang pasti akan menemukannya dan juga menguburnya," jawab Undertaker enteng sebari menarik kursi kayu tersebut menuju samping ranjang dan duduk di sana. Di hadapan Iblis Tak Bernama. "Lebih baik kau tidur..." katanya lagi setelah mereka mengalami hening yang sangat panjang.

"Aku tidak butuh tidur..." jawab Iblis Tak Bernama sambil menunduk dan tak bergerak. Sebenarnya ia mau bergerak tapi kondisi kaki dan tubuhnya yang cukup tidak memungkinkan. Undertaker tidak banyak bicara tapi membaringkan tubuh Iblis Tak Bernama di ranjang tersebut lalu menyelimutinya setelah itu, ia menarik kursi itu menjauh dari sana. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Iblis Tak Bernama tapi kantuk menyerangnya dengan cepat hingga membuatnya tertidur dalam mimpi buruk dan sakit yang tak terelelakan. Namun semua itu hanya dirasakannya dengan diam.

Undertaker hanya berdiri di depan jendela sambil terus menatap hujan yang sepertinya akan terus turun sepanjang malam itu. Matanya kadang-kadang berahli ke Iblis Tak Bernama yang tidur memunggunginya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat selimut putih yang digunakannya bernoda merah menandakan beberapa lukanya masih mengeluarkan darah. Undertaker tidak akan repot-repot berpikir apa yang akan dikatakan oleh si pemilik motel tersebut.

Undertaker kemudian bersandar pada jendela sambil menatap ruangan kamar itu dengan tatapan kosong. Yang di dalam kamar itu hanya sebuah ranjang dengan selimut dan seprai putih yang basah oleh air hujan bercampur darah. Lantai kayu yang bersih. Sebuah meja kecil yang terdapat lilin di atasnya. Sebuah meja bundar dan 2 buah kursi kayu dengan dudukan dan sandaran kulit. Sebuah lemari kaca yang di bawahnya terdapat bak kecil berwarna putih dan sebuah handuk kecil. Di sebelahnya terdapat teko besar yang berisikan air bersih.

Setelah beberapa menit mengamati ruangan, Undertaker berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju lantai satu hotel. Ruangan lantai satu itu remang-remang karena satu-satunya lilin penerang ruangan tersebut sebentar lagi akan mati. Undertaker tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana dan menurutnya, menekan bel hanya akan mengganggu siapa saja. Tapi tak beberapa lama, keluarlah seorang pria yang masih muda dari pintu yang ada di belakang meja resepsionis tersebut.

"Oh!? Tamu?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut yang sama dengan wanita pemilik motel tersebut. Matanya berwarna coklat dan kulitnya sedikit terbakar matahari. Ia hanya memakai kemeja krem atau putih yang menguning.

"Ya begitulah. Aku ingin meminjam telepon bila diizinkan," jawab Undertaker.

"Silahkan. Telepon untuk tamu ada di bawah tangga. Dari kamar berapa?"

"202... Kalau begitu permisi..." Undertaker segera berjalan ke arah bawah tangga. Lelaki itu hanya menatap sedikit janggal ke arah Undertaker. Mungkin bingung dengan luka melintang di wajahnya. Tapi lelaki itu tidak ambil pusing dan mulai menyelakan sebatang rokok juga mengganti lilin yang hampir padam.

Undertaker mengangkat gagang telepon tersebut lalu mulai menekan nomor yang ia tuju. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengangka telepon dari Undertaker. Undertaker berusaha berbicara sepelan mungkin agar tidak diketahui oleh lelaki yang sepertinya anak dari pemilik motel ini.

"Aku Undertaker. Tolong carikan aku record yang tidak memiliki judul. Ada di rak yang berada di kantorku. Aku tunggu besok. Kau pasti akan bisa menemukanku dengan mudah. Sisanya aku jelaskan di sini," kata Undertaker lalu menutup telepon tersebut dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan lelaki tersebut.

XXXX

Iblis Tak Bernama bangun dari tidur panjanganya. Sinar matahari yang terang menyinari sebagian ruangan tersebut. Di lihat dari intensitas cahaya-nya, sepertinya waktu menunjukan sekitar pukul 10. Iblis Tak Bernama berusaha untuk duduk di atas ranjang dengan susah payah. Rasa sakit di kaki dan dadanya masih bisa terasa walau luka luarnya sudah tertutup. Iblis Tak Bernama memperhatikan seprai dan selimut putihnya kini memiliki bercak darah yang amat lebar.

'Apa aku berdarah selama tidur?' batin Iblis Tak Bernama kini berahli ke seluruh ruangan mencari sosok Undertaker yang tidak ada di mana-pun. Kekecewaan merasuki hati Iblis Tak Bernama sampai akhirnya, pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah Undertaker ke dalam. Ia membawa sebuah bungkusan berwarna coklat dan berjalan mendekati Iblis Tak Bernama sambil sedikit melemparkan bungkusan itu ke depan Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Hanya pakaian biasa. Kau tak akan bisa menggunakan pakaian lamamu. Dan kita akan menemui seseorang nanti~," katanya dengan nada setengah dibuat-buat. Iblis Tak Bernama terdiam sebelum melihat isi bungkusan yang berupa sebuah dress biru dongker dan sebuah sepatu hitam dan sepasang kaus kaki putih. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Iblis Tak Bernama mengganti pakaiannya. Di luar dugaan, pakaian itu masih cukup pas di tubuhnya.

Undertaker mengamati gerakan ketika Iblis Tak Bernama turun dari atas ranjang, berjalan menuju cermin untuk melihat penampilannya. Undertaker mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Iblis Tak Bernama berjalan pincang dan tertatih-tatih bahkan kadang kala harus memegang perabotan yang ada di dekatnya.

'Padahal lukanya sudah tertutup...' batin Undertaker beramsumsi kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya di atas ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Ayo~" kata Undertaker membuka pintu kamar. Iblis Tak Bernama yang mendengar suara Undertaker dengan susah payah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tersebut. Sampai di meja resepsionis, Undertaker meminta pemilik motel itu untuk mengganti seprai kamarnya dan meminta agar ia tidak bertanya apa-apa tetang warna merah yang ada di seprai tersebut. Setelah itu, Undertaker menarik tangan Iblis Tak Bernama sedikit paksa keluar dari motel.

"Kita akan ke mana?" tanya Iblis Tak Bernama berusaha menyimbangi langkah besar dan cepat Undertaker. Berjalan berdampingan dengan Undertaker sudah sama seperti berlari 10 meter bagi Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Sudah kubilang'kan~. Kita akan menemui seseorang," jawab Undertaker menoleh sedikit menatap Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Shinigami?"

"Aku tak perlu menjawab yang satu itu," Iblis Tak Bernama terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban Undertaker.

Suasana London pagi itu sungguh ramai sekali. Sedikit meleng saja, sudah dapat dipastikan Iblis Tak Bernama akan kehilangan jejak Undertaker. Berusaha memfokuskan diri dan menghindari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menjadi hal cukup sulit dengan tubuh anak-anak seperti dia.

"Berita hangat!" Tiba-tiba saja pendengaran Iblis Tak Bernama menangkap suara pria dari pinggir jalan di depan sebuah toko. Pria itu sedang menjajakan korannya sambil berteriak-teriak dan mengangkat koran tersebut tinggi-tinggi. Iblis Tak Bernama berhenti sejenak tak jauh dari orang tersebut untuk mendengar kelanjutan kalimatnya. "Ditemukan mayat pagi ini! Mayat pembunuhan!"

Iblis Tak Bernama hanya terdiam mendengar berita utama koran tersebut lalu ia melihat seorang bapak-bapak membeli koran tersebut bersama dengan seorang temannya dan langsung membaca koran itu di tempat.

"Polisi sedang menyelidiki kasus ini dan mayatnya ada di kamar mayat. Korban adalah seorang pria usia 20 tahunan bernama Nicholas Park. Barang milik korban ada di kantor kepolisian London. Akhir-akhir ini memang banyak pembunuhan ya," komentarnya.

"Begitulah," sahut teman bapak itu.

Iblis Tak Bernama yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terbelak dan diam di tempat. Hatinya sakit mendengar keadaan tubuh Nicholas kini berada di kamar mayat yang menurutnya sangat tidak layak. Sudah begitu, ia tidak meiliki sanak saudara dan keluarga yang satu-satunya ada baginya adalah Iblis Tak Bernama sendiri.

Sakit hati dan kecewa. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Iblis Tak Bernama kepada dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya ia ingin memberikan penguburan yang layak untuk Nicholas sama seperti yang ia lakukan kepada kakek tua 15 tahun yang lalu. Dan semuanya itu tak mungkin ia lakukan lagi.

Sesaat ia kembali merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Iblis Tak Bernama berjongkok di jalanan sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit parah. Ketakutan kembali merasuki seluruh diri Iblis Tak Bernama. Ingatan masa lalu kembali berputar hebat dalam kepalanya. Panasnya api yang membakar jiwa, rintihan dan isak tangis serta teriakan mengerikan orang banyak yang mengamuk dan menggila.

_Bunuh anak itu! Bunuh anak iblis itu! Habisi dia! Bakar dia! Bunuh! Bunuh!_

"Nak? Kau tak apa?" Sebuah suara kecil menyapa telinga Iblis Tak Bernama yang kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya. Seorang bapak-bapak berjongkok dekat dengan dirinya. Masih terbayang dengan halusinasi membuat Iblis Tak Bernama melonjak hebat dan berusaha menjauh sampai ia melihat banyak orang di sekelilingnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh Iblis Tak Bernama. Semua seakan sama.

"Apa kau tersesat?"

_Bunuh dia!_

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

_Bunuh dia!_

"Di mana orang tuamu?"

_Habisi.. Habisi!_

Iblis Tak Bernama berlari keluar dari keruman orang tersebut. Keringat dingin mulai keluar membasahi wajahnya. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal tidak karuan. Dunianya seakan berputar hebat. Ia tersesat antara dunia nyata dan dunia halusinasnya sendiri. Iblis Tak Bernama terkadang berhenti untuk mencari sosok Undertaker yang tidak ada di dalam kerumunan banyak orang. Seakan berlari di dalam bayangan dan tidak tentu arah. Sama seperti dulu.

'Aku kenapa? Apa yang terjadi di sini!? Nicholas kau di mana!? Nicholas!?' Teriakan Iblis Tak Bernama yang tak akan bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Saat ia berlari, ia tak sengaja menbrak seorang wanita hingga dirinya jatuh tertunduk di tanah.

"Wah, kau kenapa?" kata Wanita tersebut berlutut untuk menyentuh Iblis Tak Bernama. Melihat tangan wanita itu terus mendekat padanya, Iblis Tak Bernama yang sudah tidak tahan akan semua tekanan halusinasinya mulai berteriak dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya hingga membuat wanita itu panik. "Ma-maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa!? Mana yang sakit!?"

"Pergi! PERGI!" teriak Iblis Tak bernama.

"Eh!? Aku..."

"Maaf..." Perkataan wanita itu terhenti ketika Undertaker kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Iblis Tak Bernama yang melihat Undertaker segera mengusap air matanya dan berdiri. Undertaker segera menggendong Iblis Tak Bernama dan lalu membawanya pergi menjauh.

"Ma-maaf! Anda siapanya anak ini?" tanya wanita itu. Mungkin ia mengira Undertaker adalah seorang penculik ditilik dari pakaian dan penampilannya yang mencurigakan.

"Anak ini? Dia adalah... putriku," jawab Undertaker mencoba terseyum dan membuat Iblis Tak Bernama terkejut bukan main.

_Apa-apaan orang ini!_

To Be Continue

* * *

Hallo semuanya

Mungkin ini Post-an terakhir karena saya harus menghadapi UN

Maaf telat update dan bila ada Typo dan kalimat yang kurang pas (jujur belum edit)

Sekali lagi mohon RnR nya~!


	7. One of a Nice Day

Kuroshitsuji with all characters and story © Yana Toboso

OC and story line in this fic © Me

* * *

Stay Close Happiness

_Dia adalah... putriku_

Ini semua sungguh konyol di pikiran Iblis Tak Bernama. Bagaimana mungkin Undertaker mengakuinya sebagai seorang anak di depan manusia yang hampir membuatnya berteriak dan menangis? Iblis Tak Bernama bahkan tak habis pikir dengan semua ini. Alisnya mengkerut dan bibirnya ditekuk ke bawah. Dan ia benar-benar kesal pada perbuatan Undertaker yang main menggendongnya.

"Hei..." panggil Iblis Tak Bernama yang tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Undertaker. "Kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Iblis Tak Bernama dan lagi-lagi tidak mendapat respon. Diam menyelimuti mereka lagi. Bahkan keramaian hiruk pikuk jalanan itu tak mampu menerobos alam dan aura keduanya. "Aku mengerti... kau hanya tak mau kehilangan tawananmu'kan? Mudah dite – "

"Karena aku mencarimu. Itu alasan yang pasti," potong Undertaker. "Kau tahu, kau hampir membuat jantungku berhenti ketika kau tak ada di sisiku lagi. Bahkan ketika aku menemukanmu hampir menangis di dekat seorang manusia. Kupikir dia mau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu..."

"Hanya beralasan saja... bahkan aku pikir kau tak punya jantung sama sekali," jawab Iblis Tak Bernama ketus dan mendapat sorotan tajam dari Undertaker. Tapi pandangan Iblis Tak Bernama hanya tertuju pada jalanan yang mereka lewati. Ia nampak sangat tidak bersemangat dan merasa tidak ingin turun dari gendongan Undertaker. Kekesalan batinnya kini mulai luluh. Ia lelah. Lelah dengan semua ini. Lelah dengan semua perasaan yang menggerogoti otak dan dadanya. Rasanya seperti ingin menangis lagi.

Beberapa lama kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah taman kecil dengan air mancur medium di tengah taman tersebut. Banyak orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Anak kecil, orang dewasa, pasangan kekasih, bahkan binatang peliharaan seperti anjing-pun ada. Pohon-pohon yang teduh dan juga beberapa tanaman bunga ada di sana membuat taman itu nampak sangat asri dan menyenangkan.

Undertaker meletakan Iblis Tak Bernama di sebuah kursi taman dan mengusap kepalanya pelan walau wajahnya tidak berekspresi yang pasti dan sulit untuk dijelaskan di dalam benak Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja. Jangan melakukan hal apapun yang mencolok. Dan jangan berani kau kabur. Tunggu di sini sampai aku kembali," pesan Undertaker.

"Kau bilang kita akan menemui seorang shinigami," bantah Iblis Tak Bernama tapi terdiam ketika menatap mata Undertaker.

"Aku saja yang menemuinya... kau tunggu di sini!" lalu Undertaker meninggalkannya di sana. Iblis Tak Bernama sebenarnya ingin bertanya ke mana ia akan pergi dan kenapa ia meninggalkannya sendirian di tempat ini? Bukankah akan lebih aman meninggalkannya di sebuah tempat yang sepi? Tapi semua itu hanya sampai di penghujung mulutnya. Tak bisa keluar dan menjadi suara.

Matahari bersinar semakin terang seiring dengan berjalannya hari. Taman itu semakin ramai saja. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di depan Iblis Tak Bernama dan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh serta berbisik-bisik berpikir bahwa Iblis Tak Bernama adalah anak hilang. Tentu saja ini terkadang membuat kesal Iblis Tak Bernama. Untuk mengusir orang-orang tersebut, Iblis Tak Bernama balas melototi mereka dan mengeluarkan aura kesuraman.

'Kalau kekuatanku sudah pulih... aku tak akan memakai wujud ini sekali lagi!' batin Iblis Tak Bernama menatap tajam orang dewasa terakhir yang menatapnya dan kemudian pergi dengan wajah yang pucat. Iblis Tak Bernama menghela napas berat dan menatap jam yang ada di taman tersebut. Sudah lewat 3 jam sejak kepergian Undertaker dan belum kembali sampai sekarang. 'Apa dia meninggalkan aku!?' batin Iblis Tak Bernama setengah berteriak. Ini bisa dijadikan kesempatannya untuk kabur tapi, entah kenapa itu menjadi pilihan terburuk dalam hidupnya.

_GUK GUK_

Iblis Tak Bernama mendengar suara anjing di dekatnya dan berhasil menemukan sesosok anak anjing Golden Retriever di depanya. Duduk manis sambil menjulurkan lidah dan mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya. Iblis Tak Bernama menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum turun dari kursi itu dan menyentuh anak anjing tersebut yang hampir menjilat wajahnya.

"Anjing siapa ini?" kata Iblis Tak Bernama entah kepada siapa. "Kira-kira dia mau ku beri makan tidak, ya?" katanya lagi kemudian menggendong anak anjing tersebut lalu menuju ke sebuah toko roti yang ada di sebrang taman tersebut. Sebelum masuk ke dalam, Iblis Tak Bernama mengambil beberapa daun kering di jalanan lalu menggunakan sisa tenaganya yang ada, ia merubah daun tersebut menjadi uang. Iblis tak bernama menyeringai senang.

"Gadis kecil, kau mau membeli apa?" tanya si penjaga toko ketika melihat kedatangan Iblis Tak Bernama. Aroma roti memenuhi seluruh ruangan yang terkesan cukup klasik dan mewah. Banyak roti-roti terpajang di rak-raknya. Dan gawatnya, ini baru pertama kali Iblis Tak Bernama datang ke toko roti sendirian dari pintu depan. Biasanya kalau tidak mencuri pasti bersama Nicholas. Iblis Tak Bernama cukup bingung memilih roti yang ada.

"Maaf... Uang ini bisa beli apa saja?" tanya Iblis Tak Bernama menyodorkan uangnya dan lansung diterima oleh si penjaga tersebut. "Kalau bisa yang disukai oleh anjing ini," lanjut Iblis Tak Bernama menunjukan anak anjing yang ada dalam gendongannya suskses membuat si penjaga toko bingung.

Akhirnya, Iblis Tak Bernama membeli sekantong meat loaf* yang ia makan bersama dengan si anak anjing tersebut. Walaupun Iblis Tak Bernama tidak terlalu peduli dengan makanan manusia, ia sekali-kali ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Dan rasanya sedikit berbeda di lidahnya.

_(A/N: Maaf, author tidak tahu apalah meat loaf dijual di toko roti -". dan ada di jaman pertengahan seperti itu)_

'Jadi ingin makan jantung...' batin Iblis Tak Bernama menatap keramaian taman tersebut. Tapi, anak anjing itu menyalak keras dan berlari ke arah seorang wanita dewasa yang langsung memeluk anak anjing tersbut. Di belakang wanita tersebut masih ada 5 ekor anak anjing lain yang di lehernya terikat tali. Iblis Tak Bernama hanya diam di tempat menyaksikan adegan tersebut.

Wanita yang rambutnya pendek berwarna coklat caramel. Kulitnya putih dengan sebuah tahi lalat di bawah mulutnya. Matanya berwarna emerald muda. Ia memakai rok ketat selutut berwarna coklat dan kemeja putih. Tak lupa sepatuh hak yang cukup tinggi dan kepalanya ditutupi topi kecil dengan warna yang pas dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Make up wajahnya cukup tebal dilihat dari bibirnya yang berwarna sangat merah. Tapi lebih dari itu, ia terlihat anggun dan berwibawa hingga membuat Iblis Tak Bernama terheran-heran melihat penampilannya.

Sepertinya wanita itu menyadari kehadiran Iblis Tak Bernama lalu mendekatinya membuat Iblis Tak Bernama sedikit bergidik ngeri dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Apalagi ketika anak anjing itu meloncat ke pangkuan Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Hallo, selamat siang," sapa wanita tersebut. Iblis Tak Bernama terdiam tidak bisa menjawab. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong dan lingkungan sekitarnya bagaikan padang pasir kering dan panas. Seakan tertelan dalam pusaran hitam tak berdasar. Semuanya begitu rumit dan tidak masuk akal dipikiran Iblis Tak Bernama. Apa mau wanita tersebut? Kenapa ia mendekati Iblis Tak bernama? Apa urusannya? Bagaimana cara mengusirnya?

"Siang?" jawab Iblis Tak Bernama setelah diam beberapa saat walau terselip nada pertanyaan di antara nada suaranya.

"Sepertinya Bruno menyukaimu ya.." kata wanita itu lagi kali ini dengan terseyum.

'Bruno...?' Dan keadaan sama seperti awal. Rumit dan tak masuk akal. Setidaknya untuk Iblis Tak Bernama. Tapi ia segera mengerti setelah wanita itu menunjuk anak anjing yang ada dipangkuannya itu yang kini berusaha menjilat pipinya membuat wanita itu terkikik dan duduk di samping Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Siapa namamu anak manis?" tanya-nya. Iblis Tak Bernama terdiam tak bisa menjawab dan hanya bisa menatap mata emerlad wanita tersebut. "Oh! Jangan takut, anak manis. Aku ini bukan orang jahat, tenang saja. Kau bisa memanggilku Aunt Hera kalau mau," katanya dengan penjelasan yang dianggap salah paham oleh Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Aunt Hera?" ulang Iblis Tak Bernama. Sekarang giliran Iblis Tak Bernama yang harus menjawab pertanyaan Hera yang pertama. Bingung. Tentu saja. Iblis Tak Bernama tidak memakai nama Lunam lagi. Terlalu pahit baginya untuk menggunakan nama itu.

"Namaku..."

XXXX

Undertaker sudah berjalan sangat jauh dari taman yang tadi. Kali ini ia hanya berjalan sendirian tanpa didampingi oleh Iblis Tak Bernama. Wajahnya nampak tenang tapi terseling kekhawatiran yang cukup mendalam. Bagaimana bila Iblis Tak Bernama itu kabur? Bagaimana bila ia menimbulkan masalah ketika ia pergi? Bagaimana bila ia mendapat masalah selama ia tak ada? Dan alasan Undertaker tidak membawanya adalah karena orang yang akan ia temui ini, belum dapat ia percayai seutuhnya.

Undertaker berbelok menuju gang sempit jauh dari keramaian menuju sebuah komplek yang sangat terpencil. Tempatnya seperti bagian belakang gedung-gedung yang berderet menghadap jalan. Jalanan setapaknya sudah sedikit rusak. Bau tumpukan sampah menyeruak di mana-mana. Kotor dan menjijikan. Bahkan sarang kucing-kucing liar ada di mana-mana. Tapi hanya tempat itu saja yang bisa menjaga kerahasiaan dalam diam dan terlupakan.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Undertaker." Sebuah suara menyapa telinga Undertaker yang membuatnya menoleh ke belakang, di mana sesosok pria keluar dari bayangan gedung. Pria itu adalah shinigami dengan pakaian jas hitam seperti kebanyakan shinigami dan kacamata kotak full frame berwarna kuning. Shinigami kali ini berambut dirty blonde dengan kulit tan.

"Selamat siang... Tuan Leo," jawab Undertaker dengan senyuman tipis tapi menuntut maksud seperti biasanya. "Sudah kau bawakan barang yang aku perlukan?" tanya Undertaker tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

"Wah wah... Tuan Undertaker tidak seperti biasanya yang suka mengulur-ngulur waktu. Ada apa ini?" tanya Leo bersikap santai dan itu membuat Undertaker tidak suka. Nadanya selayaknya menirukan Undertaker yang berbicara seperti biasanya tapi ini sungguh penghinaan.

"Aku hanya tidak punya waktu banyak. Jadi cepatlah. Aku sudah yakin bahwa ia tak akan bisa menunggu sangat lama," kata Undertaker lagi.

"Dia? Oh..! Di mana dia? Kenapa tidak kau bawa saja Tuan Undertaker? Melempaskan iblis berbahaya di tengah jalan sungguh bukanlah hal yang patut anda lakukan sebagai Shinigami Lagendaris. Itu sama saja mencoreng nama baik anda sendiri. Aku juga ingin melihatnya," kata Leo terus terang.

"Kau tak perlu melihatnya. Ia baik-baik saja. Dan menurutku, ia hanya seperti seekor anak kucing yang manis~" Undertaker berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Kali ini, kedua shinigami itu menatap tajam satu sama lain. Di balik tatapan tajam itu, Leo memendam rasa ketakutan. Bila bertarung, sudah pasti Leo akan kalah dan mati. Leo tak mau semua itu terjadi dan kemudian menyerahkan buku yang dimaksud oleh Undertaker.

"Kapan anda akan menyerahkan anak itu ke pengadilan? Dari desas-desus yang saya dengar, iblis yang membunuh dewa akan dihukum mati dan roh-nya dimusnahkan sampai selama-lamanya," jelas Leo.

"Aku tahu~ hanya saja kau mengatakan sesuatu yang salah dan ingin kuperbaiki." Undertaker berjalan meninggalkan Leo. "Dia bukan iblis seutuhnya... sudah kukatakan bukan, ia ini seperti seekor anak kucing ~"

"Dan penyerahannya?" Undertaker terdiam sejenak dari pertanyaan Leo. Tapi kemudian ia menyeringai dan terkekeh pelan walau ia tidak menghadap ke arah Leo.

"Nanti akan kupikirkan~" Dengan begitu, Undertaker pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Leo yang masih terdiam di sana. Perkataan terakhir Undertaker telah membangunan beberapa syarafnya yang mati tadi. Membangkitkan suatu perasaan yang hanya Leo seorang yang mengetahuinya.

'Menarik!' batin Leo menyeringai.

Undertaker kembali berjalanan di tengah keramaian kota London. Matanya tidak tertuju pada jalanan melainkan pada buku yang ia bawa. Sampulnya berwarna hijau tua dengan ukiran yang memberntuk frame tapi tidak mempunyai judul. Buku itu cukup tebal dengan lembaran-lembarannya yang sudah terlihat menguning.

'Siapa namamu yang sebenarnya?' batin Undertaker mengusap sampul buku tersebut lalu berhenti menatap langit yang cerah. Undertaker berjalan cepat menuju taman yang tadi dan menyembunyikan buku tersebut di balik jubahnya agar tersembunyi dari pandangan banyak orang terutama Iblis Tak Bernama bila mereka bertemu dan berjalan bersama lagi.

Sesampainya di taman tersebut, Undertaker cukup terkejut ketika melihat Iblis Tak Bernama berada di samping seorang wanita asing dari jauh. Mereka hanya berbincang-bincang saja tapi Undertaker melihat bahwa Iblis Tak Bernama merasa canggung di hadapan wanita tersebut. Apalagi yang membuat Undertaker bingung adalah banyaknya anak anjing yang mengelilingi mereka. Undertaker berusaha bersikap biasa saja lalu berjalan mendekati mereka.

XXXX

"Namaku..." Iblis Tak Bernama terdiam sejenak memikirkan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya. Hera menunggu dengan sabar dengan raut wajah penasaran dan terus menatap Iblis Tak Bernama hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya tersudut. "Namaku..."

_Siapa?_

Iblis Tak Bernama kemudian melihat Undertaker yang berjalan ke arahnya. Tanpa melanjutkan kaliamatnya yang tertunda, Iblis Tak Bernama langsung turun dari kursi tersebut dan berlari menuju Undertaker. Meninggalkan Hera yang juga ikut berdiri dan menatap laki-laki berambut panjang perak tak jauh darinya. Hera berpikir bahwa anak dan laki-laki itu tidak akan mendekatinya, jadi ia yang mendekati keduanya bersama dengan 6 anak anjing yang tadi.

"Selamat siang..." sapa Hera ramah.

"Selamat siang, nona," jawab Undertaker. "Sepertinya... anda menemani anak ini selama saya tidak ada," katanya lagi berusaha sopan.

"Ah ya... Tadi dia menemukan seekor anak anjing saya yang hilang. Kebetulan sekali mungkin. Juga memberi makan anak anjing saya ini." Hera memasang mimik wajah senang. Undertaker yang mendengar hal itu melirik tajam ke arah Iblis Tak Bernama yang kini berada di belakangnya dan tidak mau menatap atau mengatakan apa-apa.

"Begitu rupanya. Well... kami harus pergi. Terima kasih sudah menemaninya," kata Undertaker kemudian mengajak Iblis Tak Bernama pergi sebelum seekor anak anjing yang tadi bernama Bruno menggigit rok milik Iblis Tak Bernama yang membuatnya berhenti dan menggendong anak anjing tersebut.

"Bruno sangat menyukaimu ya, anak manis. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh memeliharanya. Akan kuberikan," kata Hera berjongkok di hadapan Iblis Tak Bernama hingga tingginya hampir menyamai Iblis Tak Bernama. Iblis Tak Bernama diam kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Undertaker untuk meminta kepastian. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan mempunyai anak anjing.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kami tidak punya waktu mengurusnya. Lagi pula, lebih baik anak anjing ini bersama majikannya yang asli," kata Undertaker. Dengan isyarat tangan dan tatapan, Undertaker memerintahkan Iblis Tak Bernama untuk menurunkan anak anjing itu.

"Ka-kalau begitu uang untuk membeli roti tadi akan kuganti..." cegat Hera membuat Undertaker bingung.

"Roti?"

"Aku memberikan anak anjing ini meat loaf dari toko seberang..." jawab Iblis Tak Bernama menatap tanah.

"Iya. Jadi akan saya gan–"

"Tidak perlu," potong Undertaker. "Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. Anggap saja pertemuan kita ini hanya suatu kebetulan semata saja. Kami permisi," kata Undertaker menarik tangan Iblis Tak Bernama pergi meninggalkan Hera yang masih terpaku dan taman yang ramai itu.

Undertaker dan Iblis Tak Bernama melanjutkan acara jalan kaki mereka tanpa diketahui tujuannya oleh Iblis Tak Bernama. Tentu saja, karena ia hanya seperti seorang tawanan tanpa rantai. Kali ini, Iblis Tak Bernama menolak untuk digendong oleh Undertaker dengan alasan bahwa kakinya sudah bisa berjalan lagi dan ia tak akan hilang.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali!" kata Iblis Tak Bernama kini mencoba untuk mengungkapkan pikirannya.

"Kau tahu... aku sedikit kesusahan mencari letak pertemuan dengan shinigami yang kumaksud," jawab Undertaker. "Dan kau... sudah kubilang untuk tidak menarik perhatian dan mencari masalah.. tapi tetap saja kau melanggar semua yang aku katakan!" cekam Undertaker.

"A-aku tidak tahu pemilik anak anjing itu akan datang... kupikir itu anjing liar," bantah Iblis Tak Bernama membela diri.

"Dan... dari mana kau mendapatkan uang untuk membeli meat loaf?" tanya Undertaker.

"Mengubah daun kering..."

"Kau ini..." Undertaker menghela napas berat karena ia sudah cukup capek dan tak ingin berdebat lebih panjang dengan Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan shinigami itu?" tanya Iblis Tak Bernama. Undertaker tidak menjawab membuat Iblis Tak Bernama ikut terdiam. "Sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Iblis Tak Bernama lagi mengganti topik pertanyaan. Ia tidak ingin diam seribu bahasa lagi. Sekarang ia ingin kejelasan terhadap nasibnya mendatang. Alasan lain mengapa ia mengganti topik, karena ia tak mau membuat mood Undertaker tambah drop walau apapun yang ia lakukan, tak ada hubungannya dengan mood Undertaker.

"Ke tempat kau yang selalu kau mau datangi setiap saat tapi tak pernah kau utarakan~" jawab Undertaker kali ini terseyum dan kembali ke nada bicaranya yang menurut Iblis Tak Bernama aneh.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita akan ke kantor polisi..." jelas Undertaker lagi.

"APA!?" Teriakan Iblis Tak Bernama mampu membuat keadaan disekelilingnya terdiam dan menatap keduanya. Undertaker memasang ekspresi tidak peduli lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kau ingin mengadapan pemakaman untuk Nicholas itu, bukan?" kata Undertaker lagi dan kini Iblis Tak Bernama mengerti maksud Undertaker. "Kita akan mengambil jenazahnya... dengan begitu... kau bisa menguburkannya dengan layak sesuai keinginanmu..." Iblis Tak Bernama terdiam. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan ia seakan ingin menangis tapi ia menahannya dan dengan semangat mengikuti langkah Undertaker.

To Be Continue

* * *

Konnichiha minna-san

Akhirnya bisa upload juga!

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan upload dan banyak hal lain

Bukan mencari alasan bahwa tahu sendiri bahwa anak kelas 9 saat ini sudah sibuk-sibuknya!

RnR Please! Dan tunggu chap selanjutnya ;)


	8. The Devil's Tragedy

Kuroshitsuji with all characters and story © Yana Toboso

OC and story line in this fic © Me

* * *

Stay Close Happiness

Iblis Tak Bernama berdiri termenung sambil memejamkan matanya. Di tangannya terdapat 2 buah karangan bunga mawar putih. Ketika ia membuka matanya, yang nampak tepat di depannya adalah 2 buah nisan yang saling bersebelahan. Nisan yang berada di sebelah kiri sudah terlihat tua dan termakan usia, sementara nisan yang di sebelah kanan nampak baru dan bersih. Iblis Tak Bernama meletakan karangan bunga itu masing-masing di depan nisan tersebut. 1 untuk kakek yang pernah merawat Nicholas dan 1 untuk Nicholas sendiri.

"Sayonara... Nicholas Park..." ucap Iblis Tak Bernama pelan seakan suaranya akan kandas terbawa oleh angin yang berhembus bersamaan dengan masa lalunya.

Undertaker menepati janjinya. Mereka pergi ke kantor polisi untuk mengambil jenazah Nicholas lalu membawanya ke funeral parlor. Sepertinya Undertaker menyimpan ketertarikan sendiri melihat beberapa peti mati yang terlihat sangat apik dipajang di toko tersebut. Nicholas baru bisa dikuburkan 2 hari setelahnya karena masih harus mengurus beberapa surat lagi. Dan semuanya adalah berkat Undertaker.

Iblis Tak Bernama berbalik untuk melihat Undertaker berdiri bersandarkan nisan orang lain. Sikapnya sungguh tidak sopan bagi yang sudah meninggal tapi apa boleh buat. Iblis Tak Bernama mendekati Undertaker dengan diam.

"Sudah selesai~?" tanya Undertaker terseyum kecil. Iblis Tak Bernama mengangguk pelan sambil terus menunduk. "Apa ada yang ingin kau ungkapkan?" tanya Undertaker lagi berlutut di depan Iblis Tak Bernama agar bisa sejajar dengannya.

"Terima kasih banyak..." kata Iblis Tak Bernama pelan kemudian menatap mata Undertaker yang terbelak karena terkejut. Undertaker tidak berbicara lagi kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari pemakaman tersebut sambil mengibaskan tangannya tanda menyuruh Iblis Tak bernama untuk cepat dan dituruti iblis kecil itu.

'Aku penasaran kenapa ia bisa sebaik ini? Padahal pertama kali kami bertemu, bagaikan badai di tengah laut... Setelah Nicholas pergi... aku merasa sedikit kesepian...' batin Iblis Tak Bernama merasa sangat kehilangan Nicholas. 'Apa Undertaker... punya keluarga? Atau punya sesorang yang ia sayangi?' pikir Iblis Tak Bernama mulai memperhatikan sosok shinigami di depannya.

"Kenapa menatapku terus?" tanya Undertaker ketika berhasil memergoki Iblis Tak Bernama.

"Pelan-pelan... aku ini baru sembuh. Kaki sekecil ini mana bisa menyamai gerakanmu yang terlalu cepat itu!" kata Iblis Tak Bernama cari alasan. Undertaker hanya bisa menghela napas saja kemudian meneruskan berjalan. 'Sepertinya dia tahu aku berbohong... Sial!' batin Iblis Tak Bernama mempercepat jalannya kemudian meraih tangan Undertaker yang cukup membuatnya shock. Undertaker menatap Iblis Tak bernama yang sepertinya tidak peduli lalu menggenggam kembali tangan Iblis Tak Bernama. Keduanya berjalan untuk kembali ke motel mereka.

Malam hari adalah waktu yang pas untuk Undertaker membaca buku yang ia dapatkan dari Leo beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tak sempat karena sibuk mengurusi beberapa dokumen untuk bisa menguburkan Nicholas. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam tepat. Suasana jalanan dan motel itu sendiri sudah sangat sepi. Iblis Tak Bernama-pun sudah tidur dari 2 jam yang lalu.

Dengan pencahayaan lilin seadanya, Undertaker membuka lembar pertama

_Undertaker POV_

Malam ini adalah malam yang indah dan sunyi. 2 hari belakangan ini aku sibuk menepati janji kepada iblis kecil itu. Sebegitunya'kah ia sayang terhadap laki-laki yang tak ada berhubungan darah dan bahkan orang asing yang ia temui di jalan. Aku melirik sedikit ke arah ranjang tempat ia tidur memunggungi aku. Terdengar dari napasnya, ia sudah tertidur lelap.

Aku mengambil lilin dari atas rak dan meletakanya di atas meja agar aku bisa membaca buku cinematic record yang cukup membuatku tertarik bahkan sebelum bertemu dengan iblis kecil ini. Aku pikir, ini adalah cinematic record miliknya. Mengingat ia setengah manusia dan belum mempunyai nama yang berarti untuknya. Bahkan judul buku ini saja kosong.

Aku mulai membuka lembar pertamanya.

Iblis kecil ini lahir lebih dari 50 tahun yang lalu. Di letakan di depan sebuah pintu gubuk kecil oleh seseorang yang tidak diketahui nama dan wujudnya di sebuah desa pedalaman Inggris. Wanita pemilik rumah itu'lah yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaannya ketika iblis kecil ini menangis dengan keras. Wanita itu bernama Grace Malice. Ia langsung membawa masuk bayi tersebut ke dalam rumahnya dan memperkenalkannya kepada sang suami yang bernama Harvet Malice.

Keduanya setuju untuk merawat bayi kecil tersebut tanpa tahu apa yang akan menimpa mereka lalu memberikannya nama Sera yang berarti malam dari bahasa Itali. 3 tahun berlalu dan bayi tersebut sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria. Grace dan Harvet tetap menyanyanginya seperti anak sendiri. Tapi tetangga mereka menemukan kejanggalan terhadap diri bayi tersebut.

Rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu dan matanya yang berwarna merah, mengundang kecurigaan dan desas-desus yang menyakitkan di kalangan mereka. Bahkan beberapa anak nakal mulai mengejeknya bahkan tak segan melemparinya dengan batu hingga ia terluka.

"Jangan dekati kami! Kau pernyihir!"

"Menjijikkan!"

"Tampangmu itu memuakkan tahu!"

Sera akhirnya merasakan apa yang dinamakan kebencian pertama kali. Kebencian itulah yang mengakibatkan iblis dalam dirinya terbangun. Anak-anak nakal yang pertama kali melempar batu merasakan kejanggalan tersebut dan menyuruh teman-temannya untuk lari tapi akhirnya, mereka menjadi santapan empuk sang iblis kecil.

Ketika Sera membuka mata lagi, yang nampak di depannya adalah kumpulan mayat anak-anak tetangga yang berjumlah 3 orang bahkan dengan tubuh yang terpisah-pisah. Tangan, rambut, hingga wajahnya serta pakaiannya kotor karena darah. Bahkan ketika orang-orang desa mulai berdatangngan dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Para wanita histeris dan para laki-laki meringis ketakutan. Grace dan Harvet juga ada di sana dan melihat dan timbullah ketakutan di hati mereka.

Sera dibawa pulang oleh orang tua angkatnya itu. Pada malam harinya, sebuah perasaan tidak enak mulai menghantui Sera hingga ia turun dari atas ranjang untuk mendengar percakapan kedua orang tersebut. Harvet sang suami sudah dipenuhi kemarahan dan ketakutan di dalam hatinya sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Begitu pula dengan Grace.

"_Kita sudah tidak bisa lagi memelihara anak itu! Kau tau sendiri siapa dia yang sebenarnya bukan!?" teriak __Harvet__. "Ini semua salahmu karena membawa anak itu ke rumah ini!"_

"_Kenapa kau menyalahkanku! Dia nampak normal seperti bayi yang lain saat pertama kali aku melihatnya! Tapi siapa tahu bahwa dia akan membunuh 3 orang anak tetangga! Usianya juga baru 3 tahun!" teriak __Grace frustasi dan ketakutan._

_"Aku tak mau melihat anak itu lagi! Kita buang saja dia! Tidak... kita bunuh saja dia supaya tidak ada korban lagi!" saran Harvet langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil kapak dari samping perapian. _Sera yang merasa dirinya terancam segera bersembunyi di dalam lemari ketika Harvet datang sambil membawa kapak yang biasa digunakan untuk memotong kayu bakar.

"Di mana anak itu! Di mana dia!" teriak Harvet keras ketika ia melihat kamar tidur yang kosong itu. Grace sendiri kebingungan dan tenggelam dalam rasa takut bila nyawanya tiba-tiba saka melayang.

Awalnya, keberadaan Sera tidak diketahui sampai ia membuat sebuah kesalahan yang menyebabkan lemari itu menimbulkan suara berderit.

"Di sana rupanya kau!" Harvet yang sudah kehabisan akal sehat membuka lemari tersebut dan menarik Sera keluar dari dalam lemari tersebut dengan cara menjambak rambutnya dan menyeretnya di atas lantai kayu. Tentu saja Sera memberontak keras yang hanya tambah menyakitinya saja.

"_Lepaskan aku! Ampuni aku!__Kumohon! Aku tidak akan ulangi lagi! Aku akan jadi anak yang baik!" kata Sera setengah terisak. _

Ia ketakutan. Air mata mulai mengalir dari bola matanya. Suara tangisan dan meminta ampun terus keluar dari mulutnya. Janji bahwa ia tidak akan mengulangi semua perbuatannya itu, bahwa ia akan menjadi anak baik. Tapi apa daya, Harvet dan Grace sudah tidak bisa berpikir kecuali rasa takut akan mati.

"_Mati saja kau anak iblis!__"_

"_TIDAAAKKK!__"_

Harvet mengayunkan kapaknya hingga melukai leher Sera yang berteriak dengan sangat kencang. Darah merah kental mulai keluar dan menodai apa saja termasuk wajah Harvet. Harvet bangkit karena kaget dengan cipratan darah tersebut dan melepaskan tubuh Sera yang terbaring karena darah yang mengucur keluar sangat deras tersebut.

Perlahan, mata Sera mulai meredup dan ia tak bergerak lagi.

Harvet dan istrinya bisa bernapas lega tapi tidak lama. Sera bergerak dan bangun darah yang awalnya berwarna merah kini berubah menjadi hitam. Harvet dan Grace ketakutan hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Melihat sesosok bayangan menakutkan di depannya.

Sisi iblis Sera telah terbangun. Mengambil sosoknya dan menumbuhkan sayap kelelelawar yang tercabik-cabik. Kuku jari Sera menghitam dan berubah menjadi runcing. Ketika Sera menggaruk tembok di depannya menggunkan kuku tersebut, beton itu mengelupas. Sera berbalik dan menatap kedua manusia yang ketakutan tersebut dengan mata iblisnya yang menyala terang.

Dalam sekejab saja, tubuh sepasang suami istri itu rubuh di tanah. Darah merah kental dan potongan daging manusia berceceran di mana-mana bahkan menodai tubuh Sera. Tidak ada teriakan yang bisa keluar dari mulut Harvet dan Grace ketika sosok iblis Sera mencabik-cabik mereka layaknya binatang buas.

Perlahan, kesadaran Sera kembali. Dan tak ada yang bisa membuatnya histeris kecuali menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Sera berjalan mundur dan duduk bersandarkan dinding dengan wajah shock dan pucat. Darah manusia-manusia tersebut kini menyebar dan bahkan bisa mencapai kaki Sera.

Ternyata teriakan Sera mengundang penduduk setempat. Salah satu dari mereka masuk dan menutup mulut ketika melihat mayat itu lalu menatap Sera dengan tatapan ketakutan dan dengki. Sera tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika lelaki itu keluar dari rumahnya dan menyuruh para kerumunan penduduk itu untuk membakar rumah tersebut.

"Bunuh dia!"

"Bakar rumahnya! Ambil obor cepat!"

"Habisi dia! Habisi anak pembunuh itu!"

Bara api mulai meluas dan dalam sekejab, rumah itu sudah dilahap oleh bunga merah. Sera terperangkap di dalam sana dan hanya bisa terisak meratapi apa yang telah ia lekukan dan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Bukan aku! Aku tidak bersalah! Aku tidak bersalah!" Teriakan Sera membela malam ketika rumah itu roboh dan terbakar habis tidak menyisakan apapun kecuali...

"Undertaker... kau belum tidur?" sapa sebuah suara yang ditangkap oleh indra pendengarku. Aku menoleh menatap iblis kecil itu yang sepertinya baru bangun. Terlihat dari matanya yang sayu dan ketika ia mengusap salah satu matanya sendiri. Apa ia terbangun karena aku? Aku menutup buku tersebut.

"Belum. Ada apa?" tanyaku bangkit dari kursi yang aku duduki dan mendekatinya. Aku duduk di sisi ranjang lalu mengusap rambut abu-abunya itu. Kali ini aku menyadari bahwa tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dingin. Ia juga gemetaran. Aku menyentuh sebelah pipinya dan mengusap keringat di sana.

"Mimpi buruk..." jawabnya. Tepat seperti dugaanku. "Biasanya tidak begini. Aku juga jarang tidur. Bila kekuatanku sudah kembali, aku tidak akan bermimpi buruk lagi," jelasnya kepadaku. "Hanya butuh 2-3 hari lagi."

"Mimpi apa yang bisa membuatku sampai seperti ini, my dear?" Sepertinya ia terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan tapi semua itu tergantikan oleh ekspresi yang sangat sedih. Ia tak mau menatapku.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus.

"Kalau begitu... kembalilah tidur..." kataku berniat untuk pergi tapi ditahan oleh iblis kecil ini.

"A-aku masih takut... bisa tinggal sebentar? Atau... kau tahu cara menghilangkan rasa takut ini?" iblis ini berkata demikian bahkan menatapku dengan mata yang hampir menangis. Apa yang membuatnya sedemikian takut? Masa lalunya? Sepertinya begitu...

"Aku tidak tahu banyak soal mengatasi ketakutan karena mimpi buruk. Tapi~ manusia meminum segelas susu hangat agar bisa tidur nyenyak. Mungkin mempan untuk ketakutanmu?" jawabku. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari lengan bajuku dan kembali duduk di dekat bantal.

"Kurasa tidak perlu. A-Aku akan kembali tidur saja. Mungkin mimpinya akan hilang dengan sendirinya," jawab iblis ini. Ia kembali merebahkan diri sambil memunggungiku terus. Aku mengubah posisi dudukku dan tepat di belakangnya agar aku bisa mengusap rambut dan punggungnya untuk memberi efek tenang dan berhasil.

Tak lama kemudian, ia tidur dengan pulas. Meski begitu, aku bisa mendengar sedikit isak tangis darinya. Tangannya mencengkram erat bantal dan seprai. Kali ini bukanlah mimpi buruk tapi mimpi yang menyedihkan. Aku tidak mau tak akan mau tahu mimpi apa yang ia alami. Meski aku menemukannya di cinematic record, aku akan mencoba untuk melewatinya saja nanti.

_End Undertaker POV_

Malam semakin larut menjelang pagi. Jam menunjukan pukul 2. Undertaker tidak bisa tidur dan ia tak berniat melanjutkan acara membaca cinematic record milik Iblis Tak Bernama setelah membaca setengah cerita tersebut. Mood-nya sedang tidak bisa ditebak malam itu.

Lilin yang terakhir sudah redup. Meninggalkan ruangan kamar motel itu gelap gulita dan hanya peroleh penerangan dari cahaya di luar yang masuk melalui jendela. Undertaker memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar sejenak. Memastikan bahwa Iblis Tak Bernama tak akan terbangun lagi, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar motelnya dengan sangat pelan.

Tak lama setelah Undertaker pergi, jendela kamar motel itu terbuka dan masuklah shinigami yang lain yang diketahui sebagai Leo. Leo Nox. Ia menyeringai kecil ketika melihat sosok iblis tak bernama tertidur pulas. Ia mendekatinya tanpa ragu untuk melihat iblis kecil itu dengan jelas.

"Manis sekali... sayang sekali tapi aku harus membunuhmu..." Sebelum Leo berhasil mengeluarkan death scythe-nya, tiba-tiba Undertaker masuk melalui jendela siap dengan death scythe-nya dan akan menebas Leo dari belakang.

_CRASH!_

To Be Continued

* * *

Hello,

Chap kali ini pendek dan mohon maaf atas kelamaan update

Iblis tak Bernama ternyata punya banyak nama ya.

Kali ini hadir shinigami lain bernama Leo Nox.

RnR please, jangan lupa untuk memberi saran dan kritik.


End file.
